


Hearts Desire

by SageXodiacian



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Eventual Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, NSFW, Oral Sex, PoorCeriseneedsabreak, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:09:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SageXodiacian/pseuds/SageXodiacian
Summary: Cerise Evergreen had fled her homeworld, which is a secret as to why she ran off in the first place.Once she made it to Remnant, her main base was in Vale at first. There, is when Cerise found Qrow, a huntsman who's drunk most of the time. Cerise has made it clear she does not entirely trust or like him. Their relationship is a rough and confusing one, but that all doesn't matter when a whole year has passed, suddenly the safe place they called home was ravaged by Grimm.There've been many deaths and separation for team RWBY, JNPR, and many others. But Cerise with Qrow and new team JNRR, also known as RNJR have set to get to Atlas for help. With many challenges along the way, including being kidnapped by the enemy named Tyrian Callows.Inside the base, Cerise finds out who's been controlling the Grimm, and is now used to give out information from her team through...certain ways.Cerise then lives with Tyrian for a whole year, and many surprising things happen to each other. What exactly? You'll find out while reading this book of course.~
Relationships: Tyrian Callows/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Captured

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE- All of these chapters are being posted/transferred from Wattpad because of the new dumb rules.
> 
> Ehehe, revamping this story, a lot has changed, including on how she looks from here on out. EDIT 2/4/21 I finally had the time to draw her!!! Here she is!!

https://toyhou.se/9822434.cerise-evergreen

OC's reference sheet above.

Name- Cerise Evergreen

Parents- Venim (father), Dahlia (mother)

Siblings- Lavender (younger sister), Brick (younger brother)

Race- Xodiacian (specifically an Libra. Those are fairy-like appearances. These are an alien species I'm working on)

Age- 25 years old

Hair Color- Burgundy

Eye Color- Pale green

Height- 4'11 or 149.86

Weight- 95lbs or 43.09

Likes- Reading, writing, drawing, taking care of children, her family.

Dislikes- Watts, her ex-boyfriend, etc...

Weapon choice- Twin gauntlets that are a violet, orange and green shift colors. Multi-chrome shades basically.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a rough day for Cerise , a year since the Grimm have taken over nearly everywhere. Vale was consumed with those _disgusting_ monsters. She had come to Vale in _hopes_ of living a peaceful life, a fresh start, away from any dangers. And yet, the opposite happened, a group called the White Fang, and other hidden enemies came up from nowhere to cause harm, now everyone across the country is in pain and at war. Cerise huffed and shook her head to get back into reality, it's not good to dwell in the past as she and her teammates are out in dangerous territory.

Suddenly a man with a long braid down to his waist and weapons on his wrists in a pincer like position comes rushing toward the team. Cerise was the first one to notice him coming their way. "We're not looking here for a fight!" Juane tries to persuade the stranger into not fighting, but doesn't let his guard down.

"Who are you?" Ren asks, holding his two weapons in each hand defensively.

Cerise glared at the stranger, he fell down from the tower and landed on his feet. "Who I am matters not to you." He spoke, "Or you, or... _You_ do interest me. No, I only matter to you." pointing to Ruby.

She seemed to notice and raised her eyebrow, "Me?..." she asked softly, a bit confused and scared of what's going on.

Suddenly the stranger started laughing hysterically, "You--you haven't the slightest clue, do you?" he then speaks again, "Oh, how exciting this must be!"

Ruby then frowned, "What do you want?" she demanded from him.

The stranger gasped as if 'frightened' by her demanding tone. "Oh, the rose has _thorns!"_ He exclaimed, then smiled, "My little flower, I'm here to whisk you away with me!"

Nora then walked in front of Ruby, "Well, what if she doesn't want to go with you?" protecting her from the kidnapper.

He seemed to pout and rolled his eyes, "Well... I'll take her." he then smiled again after saying the last bit of his sentence.

Jaune walked in front of both Ruby and Nora, holding his shield up, "We're _not_ going to let you do that."

The stranger breathed in, and grinned. "Good." He said while beelining it towards them in an attack.

It was so fast, no one with a normal human eye could see where he was going. But Cerise can, she's not human, not even 1 percent. Her long fairy winged ears from her species laid low, heard where the stranger, who's now a villain, was going. Her eyes dilated and locked onto the villain. He swerved around Jaune and prepared to do an attack on him with his weapons. Ren caught on of what he was doing and shot bullets toward the enemy.

Ren and Jaune both tried attacking the enemy but he managed to dodge all attacks. Ruby flipped backwards, catching herself using her weapon and decided to use her sniper part of it.

The enemy was locked on target, but he moved and Ruby's ice bullet hit Nora instead. "Nora!" Cerise shouted, but quickly bit her lip to stop talking. She has to keep her cool and concentrate on what's in front of her. "This guy is way too fast for my liking..." Cerise spoke to herself, snarling in slight annoyance.

The enemy began laughing again and turned around towards Ruby, "If that isn't ironic." he said with a grin. But that grin of his slowly dropped when he noticed they weren't scared at all. He turned around to see Nora using her sledge hammer-like weapon on him. There was a loud bang, smoke rang out and disappeared just as fast as it came. When it all disappeared they noticed he had a _tail_. A scorpion tail at that.

He giggled and looked at everyone, "Surprise." he spoke. He moved his tail out of the way and kicked Nora in the face, pushing her back and he did a huge flip where his trench coat fell off, showing his hidden uniform and tail.

"He's... A Faunus!" Ren stammered.

Ruby frowned and walked towards the enemy, but careful not to walk _too_ close. "What is this about?! The White Fang? Roman Torchwick?" She shouted angrily at him.

"Plastic soldiers and pawns!" He belted, his tail swinging along as he spoke. "My heart and body belong only to our goddess!" He adds, and bows while speaking about her.

"Goddess?..." Cerise spoke softly. Could it be the main person controlling the Grimm, she wondered.

Ruby thought the goddess was Cinder, but the enemy snorted and rolled his eyes. "Only in her wildest dreams." He then charged at her and began hitting relentless attacks on her and everyone else.

Cerise decided to join the fight and use her dual claw gauntlets that are designed and shaped like a dragon's claws, on the cuffs are webbing to help in swimming if need be. The colors are a nice maroon shade, and shift to orange and green colors when light hits them. Cerise tried to cut off his tail, however he noticed Cerise move towards him and dodged with his speed.

Cerise can see him though and used her gauntlets to block his attacks, and when he wasn't attacking she went in for a change. The enemy growled at her, seeing as she wasn't weak like the others and quickly moved to Cerise's other teammates. Each one got hit and landed on the ground. Ruby was on the floor, after being kicked in the stomach by him.

"RUBY!" Cerise shouted, worried she might get stung by his stinger.

Just in the matter of seconds, Qrow comes in and uses his huge weapon to shield her, the enemy's tail echoed as it hits it. The enemy jumped backwards to give himself distance from Qrow, his tail moved around. "Huh! As I live and breathe! Qrow Branwen." he grinned.

"Why does he know his name..." Cerise asks herself, remembering that Qrow never mentioned his past missions, or remembered any stories of him explaining the people he met. This person might be new she assumed.

"A true Huntsman has entered the fray!" The enemy bowed.

Qrow held a confused look on his face, and looked to his niece, Ruby. "I don't know. This guy's weird." she says.

"Look, pal, I'm not sure who you are, but you need to leave my niece alone." Qrow explained.

The villain just chortles and smiles insanely. "Why, friend, my name is Tyrian. And I'm afraid that is not possible. My assignment from Her Grace was to retrieve this young girl."

The enemy, now who's name is Tyrian sighed, "So, that is what I must do." he then grins and speaks again. "One does not upset the Queen."

"Queen?..." Ruby asked.

"Salem." Qrow glares, knowing who the queen's name is.

Sadly, Ruby kept on getting lost on what was going on, "Who?" she shrugged her shoulders, and was clearly getting more nervous.

Tyrian was beginning to feel bored of their current conversation and decided to change it up a bit, by fighting. "Hmm, I think we've had enough talk now, don't you?"

"You took the words right out of--" Qrow was interrupted when Tyrian started attacking him at a fast and uncontrolled space.

Eventually Qrow and Tyrian battled enough where Ruby got worried for her uncle and decided to intervene. When Qrow was kicked out of the abandoned house, she stepped in between her uncle and the enemy. Cerise decided to do a sneak attack and charged towards him.

Out of nowhere he shot out an electrifying net and it came over Cerise . After it got on her it sent loud and harsh shocks to her, _"AHHHHHH!"_ She roared in pain and fainted when it stopped.

If that wasn't any worse, Qrow got scratched by Tyrian's scorpion tail, poison slowly getting inside his blood stream. Ruby saw what happened to her uncle and cut off the enemy's tail. He screamed out in pain and screamed at Ruby, "You bitch!"

He started whispering to himself, reassuring to himself that his queen will give him mercy. "She'll forgive you..." Tyrian whispered, and grabbed onto the net where Cerise was in. He then finally ran away after being cornered like a cat trapping a mouse.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After a few hours of running he finally made it to Salem's palace. The large, heavy doors opened and closed just as Tyrian walked inside, whimpering.

Salem saw Tyrian and looked down upon him, seeing him bow in shame.

"Your task... Were you successful?" Salem asked in a gentle tone.

"N-no..." Tyrian stuttered and looked down, frightened to what she'll do next.

"But--but, hope is not lost!" He continued, "My tail, my stinger, I-I poisoned him, Qrow!" he started to laugh softly.

"He will not be a nuisance to you any longer, no...no longer. I've done that... H-h-have I done well? Have a pleased you?" He spoke, being a stuttering mess to explain himself.

"The last eye is blinded..." Salem spoke slowly, then she turned her head around to face him, "You disappoint me."

Tyrian was so distraught of what his Queen said. His Goddess meant everything to him. And for her to just call him useless like that, it hurt him a lot. Salem didn't even notice the passed out captured woman in his net that laid on the floor. Tyrian hated himself more that he didn't even tell his Goddess about his catch! He was too scared, worried that since the woman wasn't truly Ruby she would _still_ think of him as a disappointment.

His cries turned to enraged screaming as he quickly turned around and started to brutally stab a Grimm that was going to sneak attack him. Tyrian started laughing insanely while Cinder grew more weary of his condition, not for his safety, but for _hers_. A few minutes went by, and Cerise started to wake up. Her fingers twitched and she softly hissed in pain.

Her eyes blinked a few times, her pupils dilating to the purple coloration of her current surroundings. Her straight burgundy hair was a little messy. A few strands were standing out here and there, but she didn't care about that. What she _did_ care about, was _where_ she was. And _how_ she got there. "What the fuck..." She swore under her breath.

Cerise turned her head towards the sound of someone stabbing something repeatedly. Her eyes opened widely and gasped, it was Tyrian, her _enemy_. It was the damned bastard that captured her! Cerise quickly put her body into action and started using her long claws to cut the net. Cerise was so distracted by herself cutting the net, She didn't notice Tyrian was done stabbing the shit out of the Grimm, that he was coming toward her.

His tear stained face and frown clearly present. He used his axe weapon that was attached to his wrists and slammed his weapon into the net Cerise tried to break free from. She screamed and quickly moved her hands away from being chopped off.

" _You."_ Tyrian hissed, and pulled her out from the net.

Cerise couldn't say anything, only whimpered as he held her wrist tightly. "I should've brought you to the Goddess. Then she wouldn't call me a damn disappointment!" He yelled.

She simply looked away and mumbled something under her breath, "Maybe if that damn net of yours didn't shock me to the point I'd pass out, I would've been awake and she would've seen me...but no, that didn't happen."

Tyrian heard that and growled, tightening his grip on Cerise's wrist. Making her complain, "O-ow!"

The Faunus didn't care what she felt, he just wanted to bring her to the Queen to make her proud. He _hated_ being a disappointment to her. Tyrian dragged Cerise to where his Queen would be, which was at the dining table area as usual. Salem looked up and noticed the new person next to him.

"Who's that next to you? I thought you didn't _bring_ anyone that's useful." Salem spoke, her voice calm as ever, but it still shook Cerise with fear.

"I-I brought something...well _someone_ useful." Tyrian stated, and moved Cerise in front of him. Still holding a tight grip on her wrist.

"Who are you? Speak, child." Salem asked in a demanding tone.

Cerise took a big and nervous gulp, she shakily introduced herself to everyone sitting at the dining table, "M-my name is C-Cerise Evergreen..." she couldn't finish her sentence, only stopping from her name due to the sheer fear of being in the same presence as Tyrian and Salem.

"Were you working with the girl named Ruby Rose? Speak the truth and nothing but the truth, or you shall be tortured until you _scream_ it out." Salem explained in a very sinister way.

Cerise flinched and answered half-truthfully, although she won't explain her true reason for being in Remnant.

"Y-yes...that is correct, I have been working with Ruby Rose." She answered truthfully, but again, not her true reason behind why.

Salem kept staring at Cerise , judging her harshly. "Mind telling me the reason _why_ are you working with her?" She asked, still giving her the judging look.

 _'Fuck, I can't tell her that part though...'_ Cerise thought to herself, she bit her lip and let out a shaky sigh.

"I-I-I'm sorry...but I can't tell you about that." Cerise shakily responded and complained when Tyrian held a tighter grip on her wrist again.

"Hhg, le-let go!" She whimpered and tried to make his grip loosen, but that didn't work, he was too strong for her.

Salem got agitated by Cerise response. "If you don't tell me, I will let Tyrian torture you, and maybe even _kill_ you. So choose wisely." She threatened.

Cerise glared at Salem, there's no way in hell that she'd give away her teammates like that. She traveled here to have some _peace and quiet_ , and live alone for a few centuries. But moving to Remnant proved pointless. All because a certain man with grey hair decided not to tell the full story of _who_ was behind making the Grimm. "I'm sorry, but I'm not telling you _anything_ else." Cerise mustered all the courage to speak loudly toward the Queen.

Salem glared at Cerise and slammed her hands down onto the table, making it crack." Tyrian you have the freedom to do _whatever_ you please to do with this insolent girl!"

Tyrian yanked Cerise's wrist again and grinned insanely, "Your wish is my command." he answered to his queen and speedily walked to his room. Where he alone can only go inside.

 _'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck--'_ Cerise repeated to herself, her heart was beating fast and legs were trying their hardest to match the speed of Tyrian's walking.

She tripped a couple of times, she nearly fell face first but Tyrian kept on pulling her up in time.

"Can you stop holding my wrist so damn tightly--" Cerise whined, and tried to take his hand off hers again. But like before, she failed.

"I do not listen to _you."_ Tyrian growled, he opened his door and pulled her inside his room. He then slammed his door, locking it as well.

He also picked up her backpack she carried, along with her weapons that were attached to her wrists and threw it on the ground, far away from where Cerise could grab it. Suddenly Cerise was picked up, she yelped and made another squeak from the way she was being picked up on. She was over on his right shoulder, hand pressed on her butt to hold her into place.

Cerise's long burgundy hair moved in front of her face when she was picked up roughly. She sighed and moved some of her hair behind her ears, that sort of held them into place.

"C-co-could you just _please_ move your hand away from my butt?..." Cerise asked quietly, her voice hinted at desperation.

"Hmm?~ Why would I do that." Tyrain snickered and squeezed her butt again. Finding amusement in how her tough act quickly disappeared as soon as Coral was alone with him.

"St-stop!" She complained. Her tail started to wag in agitation, and her claws started to come out to get a better grip to hold onto him.

Why was she complaining about him touching her ass you might ask. Well, the answer is simple, she's wearing a short dress that reaches six inches past her butt.

_A/N- Just a quick warning, there will be smut ahead.~_

Eventually Tyrian had enough with just holding her, he walked towards his bed and threw her onto it. He quickly took off his shoes and threw them somewhere in his room. Cerise tried to get off his bed but was immediately pinned down by Tyrian's strong arm. Just _one_ arm from him was able to make her stay put.

She _hated_ being in this position. Trying to shuffle around on the bed to be free proved pointless. His hand wouldn't budge at all. Another reason why she stopped moving around was because he slithered his free hand down toward the end of her dress. She muffled a groan and turned her head away. This annoyed Tyrian as he wanted to see her being aroused by touching her.

"Look at me." He demanded in a husky voice, this sent shivers down her spine, an inkling feeling in her gut made her uneasy.

Cerise shook her head and stuttered like crazy, "N-n-no!" her tail flailed around but was stopped by his free hand holding it in place.

"Stop moving." He growled, his grip tightening slowly.

She whimpered and did what she was being told. Tyrian went back to caress her thighs and slide them down to touch her pussy, which was still protected by her panties. But not for long.

"Mmmm..." She groaned, biting her lip to hold in any surprised moans that might slip out.

Tyrian continued to touch her, but stopped for a quick second to take off Cerise's collar that connected to her dress. With that on, he couldn't nibble at her soft neck. "I'll only stop if you explain to me why you're working with Ruby Rose." He spoke in a seductive tone, gently nibbling on her ear as well.

"Nngh...I-I won't tell you any-anything." Cerise stuttered, her breathing became labored the more he rubbed her and bit her ear.

"Ooh, still being feisty.~" He purred against her neck and began to gently suck on it.

Cerise squeaked and started panting heavily. She wanted to move her arms to grip on the bed sheets, but her arms were held together by Tyrian's hand. His other hand that was free however, still rubbed against her pussy, that is now getting wet. The more Tyrian kissed and sucked her neck she began to feel weak and more aroused. But she _refused_ to moan, only groans and labored breathing emitted from her.

A couple minutes passed and he stopped kissing her neck. He _finally_ let go of her hands as he positioned himself better on top of her. Tyrian didn't have to worry about her trying to escape, Cerise was too weak from arousal to move. Her arms gripping onto the pillow her head laid on. This was his opportunity to quickly take off her panties. Feeling them being roughly taken off, Cerise realized what was still going on. Her face was covered in heavy blush when she saw their position.

"Wh-w-...w-wait!" Cerise squeaked, her heart was racing. She didn't want to _sleep_ with the enemy!

But she also didn't want to give away any information about her team...her new family. Tyrian brought her attention back to him when he replied to her, "Yes?~" he purred against her upper thigh, that was so close to her soaked pussy.

"U-u-um..." She stammered, wanting to say something but her voice died out.

"N-nevermind..." Cerise spoke so softly and looked away.

Tyrian just smirked, he took off his weapons from his wrists and began to lick inside of her. His tongue was long and warm to the touch, Cerise wasn't expecting it and let out a loud moan, "Ahhh!~"

Tyrian just chuckled and kept on licking inside her, he also kissed and sucked her clit to make her react more. And oh boy did it work. He didn't just do it gently, he went _rough_ , sending Cerise into a moaning mess.

"A-ah!~ F-fu-fuck...." Cerise moaned out, and shyly looked down to see him smirking.

"I-if you th-think I'm still going to t-tell you my se-secrets after this you're dead wrong." She added, still panting like crazy.

"Then you'll still get punished." Tyrian simply stated, and continued licking, sucking, and kissing her insides. The more he did this, the more rougher he went. Cerise was moaning so loud, she bet everyone in Salem's castle could hear her. But Tyrian didn't give a shit. He _wanted_ everyone to know.

"Mmm...Nghh... I-...Ah fuck... I-I'm close..." She breathed out and used both of her hands to grab onto Tyrian's hair. Her legs were shaking and her breathing was becoming faster by the minute. She was close, _super_ close to cumming.

"Aaahhh!!!~" Cerise moaned loudly as she came into Tyrian's mouth. He sucked it all up and swallowed her cum.

"Nnngh..." She groaned and laid her head back down on the pillow.

"If you think we're done, love. Well you're _dead wrong."_ Tyrian chuckled at her relaxed body.

Cerise's ears perked up and immediately looked at him, "Wh-what?--" she stammered, her sentence was cut short when he slammed his lips against hers. Forcing her to taste her own cum.

"Mmmph~" Cerise moaned into the kiss when she felt him grind against her.

He was hard as a rock behind the pants he wore. Feeling his clothed cock moved against her unclothed pussy made her feel even more wet. Tyrian finally broke the kiss after a couple of minutes, a trail of saliva mixed in with her own cum built up as they pulled away slowly.

He stared at her for a few seconds and grinned at his proud work so far. She was an aroused mess who was weak under him. The scorpion Faunus eventually took off his unbuttoned shirt and pants. But left his boxers on, just to give one tiny tease to the sexually frustrated tiny woman beneath him.

Cerise looked down and saw the _huge_ bulge inside his boxers. She blushed an even darker shade and quickly looked away, but was moved to look back at him with his knuckle. He was so gentle, too.

"Can _you_ pull them down for me?~" He asked.

She shivered and took one big gulp with a shy nod. Her heart was racing, mainly because she was excited and because she was so close with sleeping with the enemy. But what other good choice did she have, none, zero, zinch. Cerise shakily grabbed onto his boxers and pulled them down, enough to reveal his _large_ size.

Cerise's face darkened with blush and looked away. Tyrian couldn't help but laugh a little and helped himself into taking off his boxers by himself. After that was taken off, he decided to take off Coral's dress and see her full nude, it was only fair since he was naked too.

Right when Tyrian takes off her dress she immediately covers up her breasts with her hands. Her boobs weren't big, or small size. They were medium sized, but he didn't care. He used his left arm to move her hands away from them. As he did this, she pleaded. "P-please...no..." Cerise shyly mumbled, her cheeks still dusted with blush.

"Why not?" He asked and used his right to massage her breasts, pinching her nipples a bit to make them hard.

"Nnghh..." Cerise groaned, biting her lip to not moan again.

Tyrian leaned toward her breast and started to kiss around it, licking her nipple a few times to tease her. And it worked, as usual.

"A-aah..." Cerise moaned softly, and moaned even louder when she felt the tip of his dick rub against her.

Precum was slowly oozing out of the tip, making her more moist. She started panting like crazy and stuttered out, "S-s-st-stop te-teasing me...al-already.. Nngh...a-aah..."widening her legs a bit to let him know she was ready.

The scorpion Faunus smirked, "If that's what you wish.~" finally let go of her wrists again and proceeded to line up his cock with her entrance. He didn't even give her any time to get used to his size and slammed himself inside her.

"AAH!~" Cerise screamed out, but not from pain. Sure there was an annoying pressure she felt, but she felt pleasure more than anything.

Tyrian continued to roughly thrust inside her, kissing her everywhere. To her shoulders, neck, cheeks and lips. Since Cerise's hands were free from being held down, she used them to her advantage. Her left hand gripped his long braid while her right hand went ahead and started scratching his back whenever he sent in a rough thrust inside her.

"Mmm..g-go faster... A-aah.~" Cerise moaned into his ear.

Tyrian lifted her legs up so they could be positioned on his shoulders. This is when he can give Cerise deeper penetration. And with his current rough pace, it would send her moaning so loudly.

"A-a-ahh, fu-fuck, I-I'm close--" Cerise stuttered, panting and moaning like crazy.

Tyrian was also a bit close, and he caught himself a few times moaning along with Cerise. He was truly surprised she was enjoying this, but he didn't complain. It made everything more fun. He held up her chin and gave her one long French kiss make out session. Tyrian pulled away however to quicken his speed, and moaned a bit louder than usual.

'He's close...' Cerise thought to herself.

A few more thrusts deep and rough thrusts he was on the _verge_ of cumming inside her. Now it was _his_ mind that was racing, 'Should I pull out?'

_'Or should I cum in her...'_

_'I'll just give her one last warning...'_ He thought.

"T-this is your l-last chance of telling me _everything_ about why yo-you're working with that girl...Or I'm c-cumming in you." Tyrian had trouble speaking with each hard thrust.

Cerise was the same, "I-I'm n-not afraid o-of..ah-ahh!...cum..." she stuttered, and was trying to hold in her moans.

"Suit yourself." He stated, holding her thighs tighter and began thrusting at a faster pace, the room was filled with moans from the two and other sex noises echoed in the room.

"A-aahh!!" Cerise moaned loudly, her cheeks still flushed and decided to cover her embarrassing sounds by passionately kissing him.

Her mind began to race again and she thought of the things she was doing. _'Why am I enjoying this...why am I sleeping with the enemy?!? I don't like him, far from it...but what I'm letting him do to me feels so good I can't help myself...'_

Suddenly Tyrian pulled away from the kiss and laid his head onto Cerise's shoulder and began moaning loudly. She held a tight grip on his braid, making it become loose and unbraided from his little hair tie.

Cerise felt Tyrian cum inside her, the feeling was moist and thick, she moaned at the warm feeling of it too. She squeaked when he actually continued to thrust deep inside her, while still cumming.

There was so much that it was overflowing and spilling out each time he slammed into her. When Tyrian finally finished up inside her, he pulled out slowly, making Cerise groan.

Tyrian was panting like crazy and laid down next to her, out of breath from what they've done.


	2. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so fair warning this fanfic will be partially smut, since you know... Tyrian just gives off sexual tension vibes LOL. But I'll put every warning in the beginning parts of when more smut will come in.

Tyrian was panting like crazy and laid down next to her, out of breath from what they've done. He turned to face Cerise's direction and stared at her for a little bit, getting lost in his own thoughts. Cerise immediately covered up her body with his bed sheets. Her cheeks still flushed, she shuffled to turn to his direction, since she felt his eyes bore into her head.

"Why are you staring at me..." She frowned, her rosy lips pouted.

The scorpion Faunus blinked a few times, coming back from thinking about something, "Why can't I?" he stated.

"It's creepy." Cerise added, then turned herself around on the bed, she started to snuggle up in the sheets but she also was being snuggled from behind, making her jump in surprise.

"Wh-what are you doing?--" She stuttered, her voice going into a higher pitch when a pair of arms slithered their way around her body.

Tyrian's arms were warm to the touch, he began giving her kisses across her shoulders to her neck. One cue, Cerise started to breathe heavily and gripped onto the bed sheets tighter.

"Your punishment still isn't finished...I would love to continue... But I'm awfully tired." He whispered into her ear, purposely breathing out warm air close to it.

Cerise, still being sensitive from what they've just done a few minutes ago, shivered and took one big gulp. _'Don't tell me he's going to fuck me senseless until I give him the information he needs...'_ Cerise complained to herself.

Tyrian stopped kissing her neck and just nuzzled for a little while. From him doing that, Cerise felt very, very sleepy. In the matter of minutes, they both passed out. Dreams took over them for the next nine hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerise was the first one to wake up. She felt warm and awfully horny, for no good reason. Or...was there a good reason. There was a throbbing sensation from down below, she rocked her hips back and forth and gasped softly when she felt something hard rubbing against her.

"Mmm..." She softly moaned against the pillow. "Nnngh!..." Coral squeaked as she felt her leg being pulled up a little and felt Tyrian's cock rub against her already wet pussy faster.

He was kissing her neck again, this time sucking it so hard it formed hickies. "Morning.~" He whispered against her ear, nibbling it again.

Cerise covered her mouth using her hands to hide more moans escaping from her. "S-stop..." she stuttered, breathing became labored.

"Why are you telling me to stop when you started it..." Tyrian seductively whispered near her ear, and began kissing and sucking at her sweet spot.

This made her moan louder than intended too. Cerise moved her right hand away from her mouth and grabbed the bed sheets. Her knuckles whitened from holding on so tightly. Tyrian had enough teasing her and roughly slammed his hard cock inside her. Still being sore from just a few hours ago with one round of wild sex, she screamed in both pleasure and pain.

"AAHHH!~" Cerise moaned, the sounds of wet skin slapping against one another echoed in the room. Along with two voices moaning out loud, of course Cerise being louder than Tyrian.

The bed began creaking loudly with each hard thrust, and in the sideways sex position, he got a better angle in hitting deeper spots in Cerise's womb. Tyrian brought Cerise's face towards his and passionately kissed her. This drove her insane, she was liking this intimate session together, even though he's just using her. His thrusts became rougher and faster against her g-spot to make her cum quicker, and it was working really well. She was hitting close to her orgasm. Tyrian pulled away from the kiss to give them some time to breathe.

"I-I-I'm close...mmmm...~" Cerise tried to muffle out her moans to keep quiet.

"Stop trying to hide your moans from me...I want to hear you enjoy this." Tyrian said while giving her more hickies around her shoulders.

"AHHH!~" Cerise moaned louder, all because he started slamming himself into her in a deeper angle once again. "I-I-I'm g-going to c-cum...ahhh..." She stuttered, panting heavily and nearly clawing on the sheets.

Tyrian was thrusting like a monster, such inhumane speeds it was driving Cerise to her peak of cumming any second now. "Ahhh!! F-f-fuck...Tyr-Tyrian!~" She screamed out his name as her orgasm came. And he shortly came as well with her.

Repeating what he did yesterday, he was thrusting still while cumming deep inside her. Cerise whimpered and loosened her grip on the sheets. Cerise took deep breaths to help relax and squeaked when Tyrian pulled out slowly. He gave her one more kiss on the neck and nuzzled against her.

Blush was still on her cheeks, looking down on her hands and covering up more. _'I can't take it anymore...'_ Cerise thought to herself. Her body was sore as hell, and she knew if he didn't tell Tyrian anything, she won't be spared, at all.

Suddenly she felt a pair of hands touch her partial bareback, her butterfly-like wings folded back and covered the rest laid gently. Cerise found this odd, and shivered when Tyrian touched her wings next, gliding his hands down, feeling the smooth texture of them. Tyrain's fingers kept on gently caressing them, in return Cerise started to fidget and hid her face on the pillow. He chuckled with Cerise's reaction, but didn't stop touching her back.

"You're awfully fidgety from me touching you." Tyrian smirked.

"W-well...that's a very sensitive area..." Cerise responded, and looked behind him. After Cerise had explained that it was sensitive, Tyrian still being told to punish her in whatever ways he wants, he kisses her wings.

"A-ahh...~" She moaned softly and grabbed onto his hair, whimpering to him, "Stoooop..." she whined.

"You seemed to be enjoying it." Tyrian stated, still holding that smirk on his face.

". . ." Cerise stayed quiet and looked away from him.

He didn't like it when Cerise looked away, he pouted but still continued to touch her huge butterfly wings, "My wings are pretty sensitive, if you didn't already know...haha, it's more so ticklish but if you touch it enough in certain areas it can be a sweet spot." Cerise spoke out of the blue, nearly making Tyrian jump.

"What do they look like?" He asked.

"... Oh, I realized you can't really see their colors when folded, but I could show you when we've washed up and gotten dressed." She explained.

Tyrian was growing more curiouser and curiouser of Cerise. They both became quiet, lost in their own thoughts, and wondering what to say next to each other. Cerise was the first to speak again, "If you want me to explain why I started working with Ruby...then I also want to explain why I got to Remnant in the first place."

"You're finally giving me information.~" Tyrian grinned.

"... Yes." She sighed and moved around to lay on her stomach.

"I come from a different ...planet? I guess, in simple terms. But as you can see I'm obviously not human. But ahh.. Wait, I'm not exactly wearing anything." Cerise stopped explaining herself when she noticed that she was still naked.

"If you want a shower then we'll go together." Tyrian spoke. He got up, grabbed his boxers and pants and put them on. He also found Cerise's clothes and handed them to her.

"Thank you..." Cerise mumbled and held onto her clothes, covering some parts of her body. Tyrian picked her up and headed straight to the bathroom.

 _'Such a huge bathroom.'_ She thought to herself as she saw how big it was when they went inside.

It was huge, but the toilet and bathtub were separated with a wall. Cerise suddenly had to use the bathroom, and luckily Tyrian went away to prepare the shower. So while he was away she went ahead to pee. After Cerise finished, she was picked up by Tyrian who was naked again and sat down in the bathtub, he laid her on his lap.

He got soap and began to wash their bodies, she was quiet throughout the entire bath, her heart was beating fast as she anxiously was waiting to explain her past to everyone in Salem's castle. _'I'm so sorry...Ruby...and everyone else...'_ Cerise said in her head.

The bath was quiet, it made Cerise more anxious by the minute. About ten or so minutes passed, although it felt like an hour had passed for her. The bath water was nice and warm, it relaxed her to the point she leaned her back against Tyrian's. Cerise flinched by the feeling of being against his chest, Tyrian chuckled and moved her hair to kiss her neck.

She became tense and looked down to her hands. A few more minutes passed and Tyrian rinsed himself and Cerise off. She started to feel antsy in the bathtub and tried to move out of Tyrian's grip to no avail, "Stop moving around, you'll get out in a minute." Tyrian mumbled, he grabbed two towels for them and wrapped one around Cerise first, then one for himself after.

When Cerise finally got out of the bathtub, she quickly dried her body and long hair off with her towel. Tyrian did the same, he looked at Cerise , her neck and shoulders were covered in many hickies. She noticed he was staring and quickly covered herself more.

"Stop staring..." Cerise complained, and turned her head slightly to him to glare at him. Walking out of the bathtub area, she grabbed her clothes that were hanging and finally put them on. It felt nice not being naked anymore.

Although...Cerise did feel pretty sore while putting on her underwear. Her legs were aching and so was her insides. Cerise then looked at the mirror and noticed her dress wasn't very good at covering up her hickies. Sighing in annoyance, she turned her head towards Tyrian, who was in the middle of sneaking his way to possibly give her another hickey on her shoulders.

". . ." She stayed quiet, but quickly cleared her throat. "I was going to ask if we could go back to your room, I want to get different clothing since this dress won't cover the hickies that you gave me."

Tyrian just rolled his eyes, he got dressed as well and slapped her ass while walking out of the bathroom, "You liked it, so why are you complaining." and grinned when he heard a reaction from her.

"Ah!" Cerise yelped, her cheeks flushed a dark color. She wanted to glare at him, she really did. But blush still crept onto her cheeks and wouldn't go away.

The walk back to his room was quiet again, the silence was deafening. It wasn't annoying in a way, just made Cerise really nervous. Tyrian made it first to his door and opened it up for her, _'Such a gentleman..'_ she said in her head sarcastically and nodded her head as a 'thanks' to him.

Cerise quickly walked inside his room and grabbed her bag. The bag was a medium size drawstring, it was a holographic and it shined a tiny bit in the dimly lit room. She didn't mind the darkness since she could see in it. A couple minutes passed and she finally found a good dress to hide her hickies on her shoulder, she also grabbed a new pair of underwear, too.

Cerise's new dress was rosewood, a brownish pink tone. This one had long sleeves, a choker that was connected to the dress and still exposed her backside to make room for when she needed to take out her wings again. Which she thought would happen pretty soon. "Could you close the door?..." Cerise asked, not feeling uncomfortable changing in almost plain sight.

"Afraid that someone will watch you?~" Tyrian grinned.

"I don't care if you watch me, you've already seen my naked body anyways..." Cerise mumbled. Tyrian didn't say anything after that and closed the door, he walked to his bed and laid down to enjoy the 'show' that fell before him.

Cerise unclipped her choker that was connected to her dress. She pulled down her dress to her hips, it then slid down and her underwear were just left on. She then took off her underwear in a fast pace, rushing to get dressed in her new clothes. Tyrian pouted again for obvious reasons, but Cerise didn't care. She wasn't going to give that satisfaction of giving him a good show. Cerise didn't want a third round of rough sex, her body had barely recovered from two previous rounds.

When she finished putting on her clothes, she put her dirty ones back in her bag. _'I'll wash them later...if I can in this place...'_ Cerise said in her head. After thinking more a little bit, she dug her hand deep inside the holographic bag and pulled out a large nail file.

Tyrian noticed what she was pulled out of her bag, he raised an eyebrow in curiosity once again. "What are you doing?" He asked, looking down on her feet--or paws more like it--where Coral was filing away at her two large claws, and small dewclaw that was above the others.

"Filing my claws? I do this every bath I do to keep them sharp..." Cerise paused, "I... I'm not human, I will repeat this. As you can clearly see from my feet, they're digitigrade, like animals."

"And before you ask another question, yes I will show you in a few minutes after I explain my full story of why I came here, alright?" Cerise also quickly stated, interrupting Tyrian's question.

She grabbed her bag, but took off her weapons since it won't be needed. Making herself seem like a threat to them won't make her situation better. Holding her bag close to her chest, she followed Tyrian outside his room and into the dining room area, where Salem, Watts, Cinder, Mercury, Emerald and Hazel were present.

Cerise held her bag tighter as she felt all their stares bore into her. Watts noticed she was wearing a different dress, and decided to make a smart remark about it. "Wearing a different dress, must be from hiding all those bruises from your punishment. Heh" Watts laughed a little.

Cerise glared at him and used her magic to make Watts slam his head onto the table in a quick motion. "Agh!" Watts complained and got his head back up, rubbing the bridge part of his nose.

"Maybe you should've kept your mouth shut." Cerise snarled, her fangs showing, ears back and tail moving around in an agitated state. She then sat down next to Tyrian and crossed her legs. Awaiting to hear what the Goddess has to say.

"So, are you finally telling us the information we need?" Salem speaks, raising her eyebrow and giving her that stare.

Cerise takes a big gulp and slowly nods her head, "Y-ye-yes..." she stuttered a lot, feeling afraid again from feeling the dark aura from Salem.. She took a deep shaky breath and began digging out things she needed to show everyone. Bringing out a thick book, one map and another book, but was much smaller than the one before it. Everyone was shocked at how so much stuff fit inside that small bag.

Well...Cerise would explain about that, too. Soon, but not yet. "Alright... I'm here to explain my own story of why I came to Remnant." Cerise started speaking, pausing to grab a hold of the first map and unfolded it to show everyone.

"This is your map of Remnant. You all recognize this, yes? Of course you do. This is your map that you all know. While I have a different map from where I live." She explained, taking out her scroll and opening it up so it could show a hologram of the universe.

She places it down on the table, "Here is my planet," Cerise pointed towards her large planet that was a few million light years away from Earth. "This is...was my home, Xodiakoranos, which means Xodiacian Heaven in our old native tongue."

Opening her huge book she opened the table of contents of each subject. "I guess you could say that I'm an alien, of sorts, but to people they considered us Gods. I know that there was God in this world, but I don't feel their presence. We...Xodiacians barely played with your kind, seeing how the previous ones somehow fled, my mother thought it was a sign to not be interacted with." She stated.

Cerise simply shrugged, not sounding caring if any of Salem's people found offense to her comment. Although she was nearly visible sweating when noticing Salem took insult to her comment, and was glaring daggers at her. "'Species'? You mean there's different kinds of you in your... _homeworld?"_ Watts asked, rubbing his mustache in a curious manner.

Cerise frowned, not liking him at all, but simply nodded "Um...anyways, we have more than one "species", there's twelve, and it follows up if you believe in astrology, Sagittarius? Libra? Leo? Ring any bells? Yeah, we're the living embodiment of those. I'm a Libra, hence my wings, antenna and tail", Cerise said, while gently flapping her wings in her chair.

"And why did you leave your homeworld?" Salem asked, folding her arms to wait on her response.

"Um..." Cerise gulped, realizing that it had already come to that part. "I didn't actually flee from my home. I was actually exiled. For...well murdering my ex-boyfriend." She started, and not even seconds after, a bunch of surprised and shocked gasps.

"The bastard deserved it, he betrayed me and my whole family for what he did," Cerise spat, tears building up in her eyes from remembering back then, a dark expression lingered on her face, Salem smirked and had to ask how and what he betrayed her in.

"And how or what did he betray you in, my dear?" Salem asked.

"... He uh, well... He took advantage of my sister, he tormented her, manipulated her. She was only seventeen. The authorities handled it 'enough' as they thought, but I was fathomable by the support of his family, despite what he did. My sister deserved more justice than what we got!" Cerise heaved, feeling already emotional and nearly bawling her eyes in front of them.

Everyone's expression fell after what they had just heard, Cerise's sister was abused, so she took matters into her own hands to solve the issue. "His parents didn't like that he died, especially by the hands of me. So I got sent out as 'punishment'." She muttered, wiping away her tears with her hands.

"Well, to change the subject from that twisted topic, I am curious about those...wings of yours." Watts said slowly, holding his chin by his right hand.

"Wings?" Almost everyone in the room called out. Well, except for Tyrian. Since he already knew about it.

"... Yeah." Cerise said softly, her wings fluttered for a couple of seconds, due to nervous habit.

"Do you mind showing us?" Salem spoke, gesturing her hand towards her other servants who are watching.

"I... Yes, I can do that." Cerise replied, getting up from her chair and turning around to show her large butterfly wings, opening them up they looked like the mourning cloak butterfly species, Tyrian looked at them in awe, and so did everyone else. Cerise slowly turned around and sat back down.

"Quite extraordinary." Watts said in awe, holding his hand on his chin.

"I almost forgot about one thing," Cerise reminded herself, "In my homeworld we also have magic, seeing it as people consider us Gods as well, or...aliens, whichever may be."

Everyone once again looked at her, "Wait--so it was magic that attacked me?!" Watts exclaimed.

She just nodded her head and snorted lightly, "Yes, yes. I attacked you with _magic."_ rolling her eyes. Telekinetic powers are just so fantastic.

"You have served us well with this new...information." Salem begins to explain, raising her hand up to praise Cerise for being such a good captive.

"You must be...very sore from being tortured by Tyrian. In return for your calm attitude and explaining to us of how you came to Remnant, I leave you to rest yourself again before telling me of your affiliations with Ruby." She continues.

"Th-thank you..." Cerise stuttered, slowly getting up and followed Tyrian back to his room, leaving her books and map of her country in Salem's care. _'I'll get them back...she won't damage them...I hope.'_ Cerise said to herself.

The walk back to his room was somewhat silent once more. Only echoes of his shoes and her claws hitting the purple floor was emitted. Tyrian was walking behind Cerise, she already knew the way back to his room. He was looking at her wings. Curious of wanting to touch them, he reached his hands towards her.

Cerise felt like he was reaching towards her and turned around, looking to see a scorpion Faunus trying to get a hold of her wings. ". . ." She stayed silent, tilting her head in both confusion and annoyance.

"What?" Cerise asked.

"I just wanted to touch your wings." Tyrian simply stated.

"You'll touch them when we get to your room, jeez..." She mumbled. Tyrian was quiet after she said that. They both walked back inside his room, Cerise set her bag down near her weapons and sat down at his bed.

It hurt to sit down, even on the comfortable bed. Cerise was so sore, she prayed to the Gods that aren't even on this planet anymore to hope she wouldn't have sex with Tyrian anymore to get more information out of her. Already getting tired once more, she crawled onto the bed. Laying on her stomach, Tyrian also took off his shoes and laid down next to her.

Straight away he began gently touching Cerise's wings. She flinched onto his touch but soon relaxed the more he pet her.

"It's been forever since I've had someone touch them... I almost forgot this feeling." Cerise breathed out, surprisingly feeling relaxed of what's happening to her. No one has pet her like this for a while. The last person who has done this was her...boyfriend. Her heart sank and she bit her lip thinking about it.

Tyrian noticed Cerise getting tense again, seeing her biting her lip he stopped what he was doing. Tyrian will admit, he was a bit unsure of what to do next. Salem hasn't told him to attack or punish her anymore. So Cerise was just stuck here for Gods only knows how long.

"Everything alright?" He whispered, on cue Cerise flinched yet again and quickly nodded her head.

"Y-y-yeah... Ju-just...um...thinking about someone--I-I mean something..." She was a stuttering mess, and moved to go lay down on her side, her back facing Tyrian.

Eventually her mind went blank as she passed out again for a couple of hours, leaving Tyrian to be bored in his room. Or was he bored. His eyes met Cerise’s bag, he was just going to take a peak for a few minutes. Which was a big awful fat lie. Tyrian quietly walked to her bag, sat down and already started digging inside. First item he found was a family picture of Cerise. Her dad, who was a bulky Xodiacian who looked like a dragon, her mother who clearly showed herself as a Libra Xodiacian. He then saw Cerise standing between her parents, giving out a bright smile, something that she hasn't shown since she got here. The other people in the picture looked younger, it was Cerise's younger siblings. A younger sister, and a little brother.

Putting the picture frame down, Tyrian's hands went back inside to look for more stuff. There was another frame he got a hold of. This time it was a picture of just Cerise hugging another man who looked to be about the same age as her. He was drastically taller than her. 'This must be her ex-lover.' he thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A couple hours later, Cerise finally woke up from her nap. Feeling refreshed in sleeping on a very comfortable bed. However, there was still slight soreness coming from her lower region. Her back was facing Tyrian as she was sleeping on her left side. The bed was in the middle of his room. It also faced the door, too.

Turning around, she faced the Scorpion Faunus and gasped when she saw him digging in her back for more stuff to find. "What are you doing?!" Cerise exclaimed, quickly getting up to grab her bag away from him.

"I was bored... So I decided to have a look." Tyrian simply stated.

"Th-that's invasion of privacy!" She whined, taking away her back from him and frowned.

Cerise hurried herself to pick up the items Tyrian took out. This included spell books that are luckily locked, more clothes, picture frames, and other belongings from her. Quickly putting away her items, she ignored what Tyrian was doing, which was holding her last item. Her...boyfriend--ex-boyfriend's picture frame.

"Tyrian...c-can I p-please have it b-back?..." Cerise shakily reached out her hand to grab it, scared he would grab her hand harshly.

"... Why do you want it back so badly if he's your _ex?"_ Tyrian asked, making her flinch from him speaking suddenly after being quiet since she was asleep.

"... Um... Yeah you have a point. I should've burned it while I had the chance, I guess..." Cerise shakily grabbed the picture frame, his hold on it loosened and she easily got a hold of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cutting it off from there, sorry. And I honestly didn't intend on making a third fanfic, since I already have two I work on, but hey. I've been meaning in doing this for awhile...like...a LONG while. But never had the chance. Also if you're wondering how Salem's castle can work with water since her castle was discovered to be where the God of Destruction lived. And my answer? m a g i c.
> 
> Also, sorry for not uploading the second revamp chapter sooner than later, I've been busy with closing shifts as of late, and all I want to do when I get home is relax and watch YouTube :"}


	3. Grimm Attack

Cerise slammed the picture frame down on the floor, shattering it all over and refusing to talk more, she quickly got up and walked out of Tyrian's room, not saying a single word to him as she left. Speed walking while returning to Salem in the dining room to retrieve her belongings from her. Opening the doors, Cerise saw Salem was still sitting down and reading books she had given to the queen.

Salem looked up from reading and noticed Cerise , "You have woken from your nap." The Goddess stated.

"Y-yes..." Cerise stuttered, sitting down on her seat from before. There is another chair next to her that is closer to Salem. But that was Tyrian's seat. She didn't dare sit on that seat. It was his and didn't want to sit any closer than she wanted to. Taking a nervous gulp, Cerise asked a question.

"Are you...still reading my books?..." Cerise asked quietly, deeply afraid of Salem, the queen of all Grimm.

"Yes, there's a lot of writing in them. I didn't know there was still another planet with magic." Salem answered, still looking down onto the book. She noticed how Cerise was anxious to get her things back, the queen simply chuckled and looked at her.

"Don't worry, you'll get your things back to you soon. I'll be finished with this book in no time. Watts has your book with your species and of your homeworld. He should be around here." She stated

 _'Ugh, great. Now I have to find that_ sleazeball _to retrieve my book. I don't want him to go look in there, it's full of personal stuff that shouldn't be found out by the likes of him.'_ She groaned mentally.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll come back soon." Cerise mumbled and began to walk out of the dining room to find Watts and bring back her book filled with her species.

About a few minutes passed, Cerise finally found Watts walking around aimlessly through the halls. He mumbled a bit of words and surprisingly she couldn't understand him much. Only words she understood were along the lines of 'fascinating'. The rest were completely incoherent since he was mumbling so damn much, words jumbled together.

"Enjoying the book you stole from Salem?" She said, her arms crossed and showed a deadpan expression.

Watts jumped up, nearly dropping her book but luckily was able to catch it in time. "I didn't _steal_ it. I'm simply _borrowing_ it." He explained himself.

"Well I want it _back_. I don't want to lose something very important to me." Cerise stated in a hurry manner.

Watts frowned, he was at the chapter of the book for breeding. Such as when is it the perfect time, how long the gestation period is, etc. When she saw what chapter he was on her eyebrow moved in annoyance. _'Why the hell is he in_ that _chapter...'_ Cerise aggravatingly spoke to herself.

He refused to budge into giving her book back. She had enough and used her magic to make Watts move his arm so she could grab it easily. Watts screamed in horror and glared at the Xodiacian. "Stop giving me that look. You had _no_ right to take the book. I only told _Salem_ to read them." Cerise spat, taking her book back and glaring at him with her lime green eyes.

Her magic stopped, making Watts able to move his arm freely, grasping it in pain. The older man grimaced at what he's been suffering through with this mere 4'11 woman. And he is 6'0. Getting tired of this treatment by her, he was about to push her against the wall. However, his hands didn't reach Cerise. "What in the name of--" Watts yelled, and turned around to see Tyrian's hands holding his wrists in a very aggressive manner.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Tyrian threatened, Cerise took this opportunity to run behind the Scorpion Faunus.

"I wasn't trying to do anyth--AH! Let go of me!" Watts continued to scream as Tyrian tightened his grip.

"Liar." He breathed out.

"Tyrian let go of him. I'm...fine." She mumbled, holding onto his sleeve gently. He looked at Cerise, then back at Watts. Slowly but surely he released his grip from the terrified man.

"I-I'm just...going to leave now...with this book." Cerise quietly said and ran out. She didn't know exactly where she was going. But being in an enclosed space for a long time it gave her anxiety. Her breathing became fast paced, the more she walked the faster it became. Her vision became blurry with tears and eventually found a place to sit and calm down.

Cerise sniffled quietly and began breathing slowly to relax herself. She opened her book, seeing the little chapter indexes of what it was about.

There's many things she doesn't want Watts of all people knowing about her species. Of finding a mate, pregnancy, and life span. Never trust scientists. Especially human ones who like to experiment with creatures that are considered... _'not ordinary'._

She couldn't help but wipe her tears away. "I'm so stupid for getting caught...then again...I wouldn't want Ruby to get caught...or just...anyone." Cerise mumbles under her breath.

Each time Cerise kept mumbling, Grimm started to feel her negative energy. They smelled it, which was a very bad thing for her. Currently trapped in Salem's lair- in the _underworld_ no less- where Grimm are everywhere, she has nowhere to go for a safe place. Laying her head on her knees and crying wasn't a smart move on her. Her quiet cries echoed slightly in the tiny space she was in. That all stopped, however, when a low growl coming from a Grimm echoed back at her.

It was a Beowolf Grimm. Walking slowly on it's four legs, ready to pounce and possibly killing Cerise. Panic mode hit her, or...more so _freezing_ mode happened to her. She could've easily sliced the Grimm in half with her shapeshifting abilities, her wings could turn into sharp weapons for use. But Cerise just sat there, frozen. Cerise looked up at the Grimm, seeing it slowly make its way towards her made her heart race more. She was ready to get attacked, covering her face with her wings as a form of "protection".

What seemed like minutes happened in seconds, she screamed as it also screamed and pounced. But it never reached her in time to make an attack on her. A loud roar erupted in that small room she was in, the window was broken, so those monsters can come in at any minute.

Cerise slowly looked up to see who saved her from being killed by a Beowolf, and it was... _Tyrian!_ Of all people, him. She didn't know what to say, so she kept quiet. Her ears went down as she felt his eyes burn onto her. Finally managing to speak, a little huff came out, " I wasn't asking you to save me..."

". . ." Tyrian stayed silent, he didn't have anything to say, really. Because why did he save Cerise? Oh right, they need her to explain more of Ruby's plan to defeat Salem.

More growls emitted from Grimm faintly. Tyrian took it as a hint to pick up Cerise and go to a different place, like his room. She noticed this but didn't bother to struggle out of his grip or even verbally complained. Just stayed silent. Tyrian placed her on his bed once again. Coral just stayed on there and turned her back from him.

"How long are you going to keep me captive here...?" She asked very softly, almost too soft where Tyrian didn't hear her almost.

"Well, that question my dear is a hard one because, you can't leave." He said with a small chuckle.

Cerise took this chance to turn around, hair becoming a mess by being flown everywhere, and her eyes shined a bright green in the dark. "But why?! I nearly have explained my story of why Ruby wants to kill Salem. I would like to right now but I just _can't."_

"If we let you go, then you'll spill our plan to your little friends. And we can't have that now, right?~" Tyrian's face turned into a playful frown and began brushing his hand against her left cheek, towards her ear and moved a few strands of hair behind it.

Her face flushed, chills were sent through her spine and squeaked through this physical contact between them. Tyrian pulled his hand away after hearing that reaction from her. He wasn't expecting that to happen. "S-stop giving me that look. It just came out of nowhere..." She lied, it would've been embarrassing to tell him why she made that noise. Her head turned and moved her book under the pillow.

Cerise only reacted like that towards Tyrian's touch because it's exactly how her boy...er.. _.ex-boyfriend_ used to stroke her cheek. It was one of the ways they bonded. And a complete stranger doing that felt odd, felt wrong.

"...I-I'm just...gonna... Go speak to Salem." She mumbled. Taking a deep breath, Cerise got up from his bed and walked out of his room. She closed the doors and began walking to...the 'Goddess' as Tyrian calls her.

As usual, Salem was sitting down in the dining room, still reading Cerise's books. Clearing her throat to get attention, she sat down and waited to be recognized. "You're here to explain your full story now?" Salem inquired.

". . ." Cerise stayed silent for a couple of seconds, sat down, and nodded. "Y-yes... I... I don't think any of it is going to be helpful, because the time I was captured, I don't exactly know where they're going. But I know they're trying to find some relics to help defeat you--" Her explanation was cut short due to her nervous habit of swallowing excessively while talking.

"Do you know if _Ozpin_ is still alive?" Salem's voice was laced with venom at the sound of her ex-lover's name. It's not like Cerise knows about her past, however.

"No, I don't sadly. Do you...never mind." Cerise stated she wanted to ask a question about why she despised Oz, but was it worth taking the risk in asking about it.

"What were you going to ask, my child?" The Goddess raised one of her eyebrows in curiosity.

"I'm afraid I can't, your highness. You would become angry if I do ask my question." She answered politely. Salem gave her a look, but nodded in agreement that she didn't want to be angered by a question, especially from a woman who is a part of Oz's side. Or... Can she somehow trick Cerise into being another one of Salem's recruits.

The Goddess picked up Cerise's books and handed them back to her, "That reminds me, here's your books. They're very...descriptive, I never knew there was another planet for as long as I've lived."

"You're free to go now." She added, shooing her away like a servant to do her bidding.

Cerise just nodded, got up from her seat and walked away from the dining room, holding her books tightly. She stopped walking after a few minutes, "Dammit....I forgot to ask if I could get a separate room." mumbled under her breath.

A door opened near her, she was now in the hallways finding Tyrian's room. The area was deadly quiet, so of course her reaction would be to jump up, bare her fangs and hiss at whoever was behind her.

"Whoa! Sorry, I was just heading out for an errand." A girl with green hair, a russet skin color and red eyes said.

Coral quickly relaxed her body, and apologized herself, "Oh, no no. _I'm_ the one who's sorry. I'm just...a bit jumpy in this place."

"Ahh, it's alright. Where are you heading to anyways?--Oh! You don't know my name, I'm Emerald." The girl now called Emerald introduced herself.

"I was heading back to Tyrian's room, actually. I need to put these in my bag again." Cerise explained.

"And my name is...Cerise, of course you already knew that since you were at the dining room from the beginning." She nervously laughed. She then stopped laughing, remembering the times where Tyrian and herself were having sex, how loud it was. Embarrassment kicked in, which made Cerise become flustered and jittery.

"W-w-well I sh-shou-should get g-going to h-h-hi-his room..." She squeaked out towards Emerald and hurried away to find his room again. As soon as Cerise found his door, she opened it quietly and slowly, checking if he was awake or asleep. His room was dark, the lights were off as usual. But having the door opened, it led a trail of light into his room and onto his bed.

Tyrian was under the covers, the smell of freshly clean bed sheets, pillows and blankets filled the air. It was a very new fresh smell. So he must've got them done when she was talking to Salem and Emerald. This means he wasn't in a deep sleep, not yet at least. Cerise gently closed the door behind her, using her night vision to see in the dark and find her bag.

Shimmering holographic colors glowed in the dark. She picked up her bag, opened it and put her books inside. Her ears twitched when she heard light snores coming from the bed. Setting down her bag gently, Cerise walked at a steady pace to Tyrian's bed. An over abundance of pillows scattered across the bed. ". . ." Cerise stayed silent and got onto the bed, using her hands to feel around to see where the Scorpion Faunus was at. By doing so she had to move around the pillows to get a good look at his face.

Soon enough she found him, her hand touching the side of his face, he looked to be in a deep sleep, but doubted that since she didn't talk to Salem and Emerald for long. But he didn't seem to notice Cerise's hand on his cheek. She was about to get inside the over abundance of pillows, but stopped when she remembered what dress she was wearing. Something that was not nightgown material.

Internally groaning, she moved away from the bed, grabbed her bag again and went digging for something better to wear. To make the process of finding her clothes, she whispered a word that made her find the right outfit to wear for bed. Setting down her bag, Cerise got up and began to undress herself. Having her back face the Scorpion Faunus again, she didn't notice him waking up from his slumber. One eye was open and peeking out to go and stare at her.

The nightgown Cerise was wearing was a nice beautiful short and silky length pink pastel with rose patterns on the bottom hem of the dress. It was held together with thin spaghetti straps. Her butterfly wings did their final stretch before folding back neatly. Cerise sighed, folded her other dress and laid it on top of her bag to be worn tomorrow. Turning around and taking another sigh, she walked onto the bed again, careful to feel around if Tyrian moved or not. He didn't, and she was happy about that.

Cerise slipped under the covers and laid down on her left side. Her eyes met the blank wall. She didn't want to nap, but what else could she do? Put up hopeless conversations with people in this place? Continue to have sex with Tyrian even though that's wrong of her to do? Hell no.

Her thoughts became dispersed when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. _'Speaking of the devil...'_ Cerise groaned internally.

"You came back.~" Tyrian purred, his face buried on her neck.

"I-I only came back because I _forgot_ to ask Salem if I could get my own room." She tried to act stern in her voice, not liking his...flirtatious attitude towards her, but it didn't work due to her stuttering.

He didn't like her response, he pouted but that was it. Within just laying down in the bed with Tyrian, Cerise started to get more sleepy again. Their warm bodies close together, bed sheets, pillows and blankets all nice and clean. It also didn't help that being in actual hell, where everything is constantly dark purple, no sunlight coming in, made it show that it was 'night time' all the time.

Cerise didn't like it, her sleep schedule was starting to fuck up... Not like it already has to begin with. Surviving in the wild with best friends, it was hard to get a decent amount of sleep without taking shifts of looking out, or to move suddenly because of the Grimm. But here, here was...safe. Here it was quiet, constantly night, this place was warm. Not to mention in the current position Cerise was in right now. Being all snuggled up by her _kidnapper_.

"You're constantly thinking, aren't you?" Tyrian spoke out for what it felt like an eternity.

Cerise flinched at the sound of his voice and turned around slowly, "Is there a problem with that?..." she whispered.

"No. I find it quite amusing." He smirked.

She glared at his statement and sat up to move the book under her pillow and onto the floor. It was a habit of having her arms hugging the pillow and having them under it. So having a thick book under the pillow was going to be uncomfortable. As she was sitting up, Tyrian took the opportunity to grab a hold of her waist and bring her onto his lap. While doing that he moved some pillows away, which landed on the floor.

Cerise yelped, her hands rested on his chest and gave a long gaze glare at him. Tyrian's grip on her wasn't hurting her, but it was firm enough to not let her move around.

"I wouldn't move if I were you." Tyrian spoke, still having that damn smirk on his face.

"And why is th--" She sneered but stopped as she gave a lewd sound out from feeling something under her. Cerise looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt or...anything in a matter of fact. He was naked. He _slept naked_. Her face flushed intensely when she was processing all of that.Her face felt warm from all of the blushing and she hated it. "Ca-can I get off, _please."_ She muttered.

"No." Tyrian simply stated.

Cerise glared at him, "And why is that?" she asked the Scorpion Faunus.

"Because I have a question for you." He started, clearing his throat and caressed her thighs.

". . ." She stayed silent for a couple of minutes before softly sighing, _"Fine_ , ask it."

His hands never stopped caressing her thighs, he also gently squeezed her ass when he was thinking of the perfect words to ask her the question.

"Do you mind if we...have a _promiscuous relationship?"_ Tyrian requested.

 _'He_ seriously _did not ask me that type of question.'_ The Xodiacian said to herself in her head.

"... I see no harm in it." She mumbled, looking away.

"Good." He says, sitting up but never moving his hands away from her body and starts planting kisses all over her neck.

"Mmm,~" Cerise moaned out then bit her lip gently to stop herself from moaning anymore, "W-wait that doesn't mean we can have a thi-third round _right now!"_ she complained.

"Still sore from before?~" He grinned.

"... Yes." She mumbled.

Tyrian chuckled, his hand gently moved back pieces of her bangs behind her ear. "Cuddling will suffice for now." He said, turning her around, making his body on top of hers.

Cerise's neck and shoulders were covered in more kisses. She moaned softly when he was giving her a hickey, but was being gentle about it, her hands gripped his back as a reaction.

"Y-you said _cuddling..."_ She meekly mumbled, the rest of her sentence died down when he kept on kissing her body and reached to her lips. He gave her a small meaningless kiss for a minute before pulling away.

"I couldn't resist teasing you.~" Tyrian whispered, he gave one last kiss on her cheek then laid back down to his side of the bed.

All was quiet between them for what felt like forever. Even though it has been only fifteen minutes of them laying down, cuddling each other. _'If I just sleep around with him and not have to worry about anything else...I'm good. I can do it. I don't know how long that will take... But soon enough I will get out of here, somehow...'_ Cerise spoke to herself in her head.

Her eyelids became heavy as she continued to lay down with Tyrian. She yawned softly, snuggled more unto him and fell asleep.He chuckled, his eyelids were closed but he wasn't fully asleep yet, it takes him awhile for that. Insomnia is a bitch as they say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA--
> 
> I am here by editing all of the Author Note's with present day topics instead of the ones in the past, because you know, the past is dead. Little info about me. Hi, name's Sage, 21 year old polyamourus bisexual transmale (in the closet though so -painted noises-) I'm a part time bakery clerk at a grocery store and due to me being in retail, my work hours are super hectic as usual. I am also a part time freelance artist but when both writer and artist block go away I'm stuck with what to do first :"}
> 
> SO, with all of that info out for show, y'all can understand the long time wait and such with the hiatus on this book and with no new art. I really hope I can be more active, I'm just waiting on season 8 of RWBY to be done so I can binge and then plan out the upcoming chapters in Docs. That's why I've been revisiting each chapter, changing them minimally or majorly, and then writing more ideas/mini plot points within the future chapters. I've gotten to chapter...9, about to start on 10.
> 
> Honestly it's kinda hard writing a fanfic of an anime/cartoon that's fairly new and the seasons come out every year or two, it's not much to work on...but alas I'll try my best. And if y'all like Watts as a character I just might make this one a OT3 couple...LOL. Maybe, I really despise Watts but he's been on my mind lately and eeeeeeeeeeeeeee, get out of my head ya old fart!!
> 
> Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. See ya in the next revisited update!


	4. The Start of Friends With Benefits~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random personal kink-headcanon is that Tyrian is into prey/predator kink, just saying 👀 it just suits him--

A low grumble was heard in the bed. It was none other than Cerise stomach. She was starving, and hasn't been getting a proper meal ever since the war started. Which has been for a while, a month or two at best. Cerise moved around in their bed, pain was increasing and she didn't like it. Moving around quickly, she didn't have the energy of walking and instead fell to the floor and started to crawl to her bag. Opening her bag, saying the same old magic word to get whatever she needs quickly, a bag of chips, a sandwich and a water bottle came out. Within seconds, Cerise unwrapped the package for her food and began eating in big chunks.

About five or so minutes past, she was still eating while Tyrian was just waking up. He heard loud chewing, something that sounded not human. His heart began to race as he thought the Grimm got to Cerise while she slept. Speedily getting up from the bed, his weapons were ready to attack. Suddenly, he stopped though. Tyrian nearly fell off the bed when he noticed it was just Cerise eating her food like her life depended on it.

...And it honestly did depend on her life. Cerise sat there in a poker face expression, "... Wash I chewin' too woudly?" she asked with her mouth full.

"I thought one of the _Grimm_ got to you." He simply stated.

She swallowed hard and took a few big swigs of water. After sighing in relief, she nervously laughed to herself, "Oh, uhh...sorry? I woke up really starving and I had to quickly eat."

"Do you want some?" Cerise asked Tyrian, she hasn't seen him eat anything in awhile.

 _'I wonder if Salem even has a kitchen in here with food stored or what...'_ She said in her head, wondering about if it's true or not. _'I'll find out later today...'_ Cerise continued.

"... Sure." Tyrian silently responded back. He hasn't remembered when was the last day he's eaten. A couple weeks maybe, at best. Cerise handed him over another sandwich, water bottle and chips from her bag. He thanked her for it and the two began eating in silence.

Since Cerise ate much quicker and earlier than he did. She got up, doing one big stretch, her wings opened up and flapped a few times. Looking down, she spots her clothes she wore before, and they were still clean. Cerise took off her current clothes, folded them neatly and began putting on her dress. She had yet clipped on her collar that connected her dress, Tyrian still could see hickies that were decorated along her neck and shoulders.

He couldn't help but smirk at what he'd done to her. His gaze averted when Cerise turned around after finally clipping on her collar that was connected to the sleeves. It was enough to cover the...marks on her skin from everyone else. "Is there a way I can go with someone to the market to get food? I only have so much in my bag..." Cerise asked Tyrian, who was currently daydreaming about lewd stuff.

"Tyrian?" She called out his name.

"Hm?" He finally snapped out of his daze.

". . . I was asking if there was a way to go with someone to the market to get food. I don't have enough in my bag to sustain me here for awhile." Cerise repeated her question to him.

"Go ask the queen. I'm not in charge of those types of questions." Tyrian answered.

"Alright." She stated, getting off of his bed and walking off. Cerise closed the door gently, and began walking back to Salem. It was quiet in the hallways, everyone must've been in their room or out in about. She then just remembered something, it was a bit of a shock and mere annoyance to her, but Cerise has been walking back and forth between Tyrian's room and Salem in the dining room a _couple_ of times now.

This reminded her of when she was a child. Constantly walking to her parents bed when it was late. Giving the excuse of saying 'I had a nightmare' when in reality she just wanted to cuddle with her parents. Those darn Xodiacian genes her mother said, they're always so cuddly. Especially when it's the person they love the most. Cerise couldn't help but sadly smile at her memories. She loved her family greatly, and now they're separated over only Gods know how many light years away.

Soon enough she walked back to the dining room, Salem was still there. Or she could've left and has now come back to do her usual routine...whatever that is. "Have you eaten? It's been a couple of days now since you've stayed here." Salem spoke out suddenly, making Cerise flinch.

"Uuh--oh! Yes, yes I have. I was actually coming here to ask about that. My bag only has a little bit of food. And if you have a kitchen here I wouldn't mind being the...um...cook for everyone here." She stuttered, having a hard time getting out her words.

"I'll wear a veil that covers my hair if I have to! I _promise_ I won't escape, I'll even agree to let someone take me to the market to get food." Cerise added, and slightly begged.

 _'I feel so humiliated begging...'_ She said in her head.

"Take Emerald with you." Salem stated.

"Thank you..." Cerise couldn't help but bow a little.

Salem chuckled quietly, only Watts or Tyrian had ever bowed to her. The Xodiacian paid no attention to the chuckle she heard and simply ignored it. About ten minutes past, Cerise waited for Emerald to get ready. Once she saw the green haired girl walk into the dining room, they headed out. Cerise was now wearing a matching colored veil to her dress. It was long and reached to her lower waist, although her hair was _much_ longer than that, so she had to turn them into a twisty updo. The two girls headed out of Salem's castle. They flew on a ship, and went into a small town to get some food.

Walking around the market, Cerise was carrying her bag like a backpack, and holding her basket. She has already picked out potatoes, bread, cheese, crackers, and other few vegetables. Emerald was carrying another basket. With a few similar items, and some different ones. While they were walking around, it was quiet between the two women. Cerise was too busy picking things out to notice that neither of them were talking. She didn't want to talk, and assumed Emerald didn't want to either. She was minding her business, choosing which apple was the ripest, when her attention turned to something, or actually someone else.

"Are you okay? I mean, after being through some...stuff." Emerald asked Cerise. Clearly reminding her that everyone could hear her and Tyrian's... _lonely time._

Blush quickly covered her face and nearly tripped onto her footing and internally screamed. She was heavily embarrassed. "Uhh--I-I...well _yeah..."_ Cerise stuttered, becoming silent again.

"Were we _that_ loud?..." She quietly asked Emerald in a hushed voice, so frail and shy, she almost didn't catch Cerise's question.

"Huh? _OH._ Um...Well, yeah." Emerald answered.

Cerise was quietly groaning to herself, feeling so embarrassed about her whole ordeal with sleeping with Tyrian. And eventually becoming _beneficial_ with him.

"I'm honestly surprised he didn't kill you, or at least tortured you in his other...physical ways. He's not one to change like that." Emerald stated, clearly surprised, of Cerise surviving from the hands of a Scorpion Faunus.

"I didn't think I would live either, to be honest. Sleeping with an enemy was never intended to happen." The Xodiacian hybrid explained, looking down onto her basket.

"But it was the only way I could escape from being killed." She continued to speak, gripping her basket a little bit. Cerise sighed, loosening her grip on her basket and looking at Emerald, "Let's just go...home...now, okay?" she gave her a sad look.

Emerald just nodded, they paid for a few other things and the two girls began walking back to their ship to Salem's castle. The ride there was silent, Cerise didn't want to make even more small talk. Because she did remember that Emerald and Mercury were the ones who 'betrayed' the school, caused the Grimm attack, and even made students lose their lives, or got severely hurt. Cerise didn't like that. Not one bit. When they were finally on Salem's castle and walked into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she was so thankful for going out and getting more food and snacks. There was barely any food in the damn fridge.

"Oh my Gods, do you guys _starve_ in here or what??" Cerise exclaimed, sighing harshly and began putting items in the fridge and pantries. The kitchen was huge, too. She almost forgot this place is a castle. So rooms are much bigger than ordinary homes. Emerald left the kitchen when she put away her items she was carrying in her own baskets. Cerise still had plenty of things to put away. She was alone in the room for a little while. The door opened but she paid no attention to it, Coral was too busy putting away food she and Emerald bought.

"You're back.~" A husky voice came behind her.

Cerise squeaked and immediately turned around to see who it was speaking behind her. And it was none other than Tyrian himself. "For the love of Gods you scared me!" she hissed, slapping on his arm. Of course not too hard to make him agitated. She wanted to live a little bit longer after all.

Tyrian chuckled, playing with a few strands of hair that had fallen out from her veil. "Wh-what are you doing here..." Cerise stuttered, a bit embarrassed of this close proximity between them.

"Well, I came here to eat." He purred, and from the way he was saying it, it _almost_ sounded sexual.

Her quiet demeanor made Tyrian smirk, he knew from the look of her face she was flustered, and thought of his sentence negatively.

"Well someone's dirty minded." He chuckled again.

 _"Shut up_. I don't know what you're talking about..." Cerise muttered under her breath.

She turned around and continued to put away the food where it needed to be. "Are you going to become a cook or something in this castle?" He asked.

"I see no one else cooking around here, not to mention no one buying anything to refill this fridge and pantry." She answered him.

"And plus... I don't mind cooking for everyone." _'If it'll help me soften everyone up in this castle so I can survive longer...'_ Cerise whispered, finally putting away the last bag of chips in the pantry.

"No one saw you, right?" Tyrian asked, remembering why she had to wear that veil in the first place.

She shook her head, "I don't think people in a small town would even recognize me and contact team RWBY." A pained look came across her face, Tyrian could easily tell that she was deeply sad for being away from her best friends. He almost felt bad for her, _almost_.

"No matter. I'm stuck in this place anyways. So, what do you want to eat? I kinda just bought a lot of snacks, ingredients for lots of delicious foods, etcetera etcetera." Cerise sighed before asking him a question on what food he wanted to eat.

"It has to be a dish that everyone can agree on. I can't cook six and up separate dishes for each and every one of you." She explained, crossing her arms.

"Mmmm. We haven't had soup in awhile." Tyrian spoke, scratching his chin in a thinking manner.

"What kind?" She asked.

"Udon noodles with pork." He grinned, Coral could've sworn she saw him drool a bit while thinking about the food for tonight.

"Mkay. Tell everyone that's what I'm cooking for tonight, there's going to be a lot of extras so just wait a bit... I'll call everyone when it's done." She said, and began finding her way to the pots, utensils, ingredients and other stuff to prepare.

Tyrian decides to leave, not wanting to make a mess in the kitchen with him teasing her in purring against her neck, touching her thighs, or giving her kisses on her neck and shoulders. Cerise needed to concentrate, she would be for the next few hours. Cooking up a dish for a group. Humming along to a song that was very popular in her country, measuring ingredients, cutting up vegetables, meat, preparing the noodles, everything was going smoothly.

Distracted by cooking, Cerise didn't notice how loud her humming was. It could be heard across the hall, to where Tyrian could hear. All the way from his room. He was busy polishing his weapons, sitting in his small desk area where he creates and tweaks blades. But stopped when he heard Cerise's humming. It sounded so beautiful-- _wait a minute,_ he shouldn't be thinking like that! Mumbled curses came under Tyrian's breath as he rolled his eyes and decided it was enough to polish his blades. He wouldn't want to accidentally distract himself and cut anything on his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After what seemed like forever, Cerise was finally done cooking the udon noodles. She proudly smiled at the result. Putting seven bowls onto a tray, Cerise poured udon noodles into the bowls, and with her magic. The tray was levitating up and as she walked to the dining room, it followed her.

"It's finally done!" Cerise said joyfully, happy of her proud work. The scent of food hit everyone's nostrils, and as if on cue, their stomachs all growled. Especially Salem's, which was weird since she hasn't eaten in well over a few years...give or take a hundred.

But no matter, she was an immortal being, hunger wouldn't kill her. Nor did it bug her. However, that smell was so divine, like a meal she would've eaten if it hadn't been for the Gods to curse her with immortality and the world being destroyed once. Cerise's magic then picked up each bowl and placed it towards every person on the table. Water was also poured into cups that were right next to them, along with chopsticks to use.

Watts stared at it with suspicion. She noticed and rolled her eyes afterwards, "It's not _poisoned_ you fool."

He just scowled and was still hesitant. Salem was the first person to taste her food. A couple seconds passed, "Mmm. It tastes wonderful." she slightly smiled. But hid it quickly so no one would notice.

As if on cue, Watts reluctantly took a sip and a bite of noodles. _'Oh wow this is delicious.'_ He said to himself. Everyone must've been eating snacks constantly here, because they all began eating at a fast pace. Tyrian was indulging Cerise's dish the most. Splitting her chopsticks, Cerise also joined into eating her prized meal of today. Memories came through. The smells, tastes and warmth from her bowl was wonderful. Home is what she was reminded of.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Do you think I can be the greatest chef in our town, Cerise?!" Her little sister shouted excitedly, wearing a little apron and chef hat to top it off.

"Of course you can, Lavender, I know you can!" Cerise answered, giving her a cheerful big smile. That was their dream when they were young. Cerise was fifteen and Lavender was seven years old to be specific. Cerise was always interested in baking ever since watching her parents at their restaurant. They were hand in hand in making the best dishes in their town.

Their mother was well known for their desserts, on holidays it was always booming with popularity. Getting the best cakes, cookies and pies. And their father was well known for his variety of breads. Every morning the kitchen smelled heavenly, and they had a large family to help them grow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ceriiiiise? Cerise!" Tyrian whispered shouted to her, gently nudging her with his elbow.

"Mmmm....Wh...huh?" Cerise snapped out of it and looked at Tyrian, who was still nudging her even though she got out of her daze.

"You were daydreaming." He simply stated, then picked up another bite-full of noodles and began to slurp them up.

"... Oh. Sorry about that, just got lost in thought while this reminded me of uhh...something." She said sheepishly, a bit embarrassed she completely dozed off in front of everyone. Although, only Tyrian noticed. Thankfully.

Cerise began eating, slurping away her noodles and drinking it up. "Mmph--" She muttered a squeak when she felt the Scorpion Faunus' hand on her inner thigh and gave it a squeeze. Swallowing her semi-chewed noodles, Cerise looked at him and glared, "Stop." she growled slightly.

Tyrian chuckled at her attitude, he felt the need to spook her, or give her a distraction since Cerise's face looked so gloomy. Was her past life that sad? Or did she just miss her family that much? Then again, how would Tyrian of all people know about what Cerise is feeling and why. He barely had a family. His body felt pained, family... Heh, that's something. It was broken, brought upon empty promises and abuse.

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, Tyrian finished up his food quickly, drank the last bit of his water and excused himself out. He truly wanted to eat seconds, or even thirds because of how hungry he was. But after thinking about his...family, Tyrian quickly lost appetite for more. While the rest of Salem's...goons, recruits, soldiers, whatever you want to call them, they ate a lot. Cerise felt happy about this and at the same time concerned because of how starved they were living here.

She wasn't that much hungry as herself, only one bowl will suffice for now. Once everyone was done, Cerise picked up everyone's bowls, cups, and utensils, with the help of her magic. Walking back to the kitchen room, she set everything down and started washing. When all the dishes were done, Cerise packed up the udon noodles in many containers, and wrote everyone's names on a sticky note to their shared portions for the next time they needed to eat it.

"Aaaaaaall done. Now I can finally relax... Again..." Cerise mumbled to herself, stretching quickly before recoiling and walking back to her and Tyrian's room, backpack in hand. Opening their room, Cerise saw him under his sheets, again. It did concern her, though. A little bit, just a tad bit.

"Tyrian?" She called out softly. Even if Tyrian didn't have his poisonous tail, he's still a threat to her.

He moved a little bit in his bed, signifying to her that he was listening. "Are you...er...okay?..." Cerise asked hesitantly. _'Wow, smooth Cerise, very smooth'_ she internally thought to herself. Ah yes, asking a deranged serial killer if he's fine and dandy.

"... Yes." He responded, although lying, he didn't want to speak to her about it.

She sighed softly, knowing that this will get to nowhere if she kept on asking questions and he was either barely responding to them or lying.

Cerise changed her clothes yet again, but this time with the help of magic at her side. Feeling bored and stuck in this room, what else could she do? A hand came out of the bed sheets and immediately brought her in, letting out a small "Eep!", to which Tyrian chuckled a bit.

Under the covers, he positioned her to lay on him, but she ended up sitting up because breathing under heavy duvets and pillows was hard. Cerise sighed once again, this time in relief as she breathed fresh air.

Looking down towards Tyrian, she raised an eyebrow, "How can you breathe under all those layers?

"And how can you be so concerned about that?" He smirked, holding her waist and making her lean closer.

"Hey, I can't be held accountable for your accidental death by _bed sheets._ Salem would murder me if I 'harmed' you," Cerise air quoted for 'harmed', "So please don't accidentally die here."

"Heh." Tyrian laughed, his expression and whole demeanor changed when he kept talking to her. He felt more relaxed and no longer thinking of his horrid past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo....editing this sure is fun. I have a week of freedom from work. So yeah! More edits/updates soon. I'm almost finished...almost...


	5. Getting Too Close for Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm rewriting this little Author's Note of the slow burns. This fanfic will have one due to the current events of how paced RWBY is. It's really hard for me to plan ahead chapters when each season of RWBY is made by every...year? Or two? And it lowkey sucks because that means this fanfic will be updated within drastic gaps between each chapter or so :"} I'll try and make due what I have!!

"Still too sore from our previous _encounters?~"_ Tyrian purred, moving her waist to make her rub against him.

Cerise's wings opened up and blush crept onto her face, she winced when he went a little too _rough_. "Y-yes... Give me a few days to heal, _please."_ She muttered, embarrassed that he was making her feel aroused for the third time.

"Fine, fine." He chuckled, having a smirk on his face.

"Is there anything else to do around here?" Cerise asked, after a couple of minutes in silence.

"Oh?~ Is my dear already bored of sex and snuggles already?" Tyrian purred again, sitting up in quick action and nuzzled against her neck.

Since their bodies were closer now, she felt her own become warm and tense. _"Nooo--_ I'm just...bored of being cooped up in this _room_." Cerise stuttered and shyly looked away from him.

"We do have a library if you like reading." Tyrian spoke, he nearly laughed at the sight of her reaction from hearing his words.

It was like she saw the whole universe, her eyes wide like saucers, and twinkled in the dark. "Can we go now?" She asked, her tail wagging in an excited manner.

"Oh all right." Tyrian said, Cerise got up immediately and put on a robe. Not wanting to change her clothes entirely to just go to a _library._

Who knows...they _might_ end up doing something in there. Tyrian got up after Cerise and they started walking to Salem's library.

She was carrying her holographic bag in her hands, not wanting to leave it unattended. As he opened the library doors, she couldn't help but gasp at what she was looking at. It was a _huge_ library, so many colors of books, so spacious to sit or lie down on the couch and read for a few hours.

"It's so beautiful." She whispered, more to herself rather than telling that to Tyrian, but he heard it anyways.

Cerise walked over to a couch that was in the middle and placed her bag there, she didn't want to weigh herself down while collecting a bunch of books to read. Her wings opened wide and began to flap to the tallest part, screw using a ladder that was attached to bookcases, she can fly. There were _so_ many stories, and oddly enough _children_ books no less. Coral found it odd, why would Salem have these? She didn't ask Tyrian about that question, thinking it would be best to keep it to herself.

 _'He might not even know the answers himself anyways.'_ She said to herself, shaking off the question as if it wasn't important to dwell on. Cerise flew across each bookshelf and picked out one book from each shelf. When the time came that her arms couldn't hold over 10 or so books, she resorted to magic. About twenty or so minutes passed, Cerise finally collected a seemingly good amount of books and set them down onto a coffee table near the couches Tyrian was laying down on. He was amused by how interested she was coming here and grabbed so many books. Cerise started reading her first book, and oh boy were they going to stay there for quite some time...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About two hours had passed, Cerise wouldn't have known if it wasn't for her trusty scroll to tell the time. Tyrian was laying next to her, fast asleep. Obviously bored but he didn't want to leave her out of his sight. Cerise on the other hand wasn't bored at all, instead she was fascinated by fiction, nonfiction and science books she found. She was reading her last book, a fiction book about an orphan girl surviving a war between her two countries, and she meets a prince from the country hers is fighting against.

It finished off with a sweet ending, they got married and their countries became at peace. Cerise smiled and softly put her book down on the rest of completed books she has read. Looking down next to her, she saw Tyrian's chest rise up and down. Things were going _too_ smoothly in her sake for survival here. It was making her feel suspicious that he and Salem had secret plans to do something to her. But hey, it was just a little theory Cerise was creating in her head.

Just paranoia setting in, it'll go away. She shook her head and quietly groaned, _'He wouldn't do that to me. He's too caught up in thinking when is the next time we'll have sex again.'_ Next thing that happened made Cerise cringed, her stomach growled. It's late at night and she was hungry, great. Luckily in her bag there was a fruit smoothie that was fit to be in room temperature. Grabbing said smoothie, she opened the top and was hit with a wonderful aroma of pineapple, apple, kiwi, mango and kale.

Tyrian being the Faunus he is, smelt her smoothie when she opened her drink. "Finally finished reading?" He asked, his voice slightly gruff from sleeping for two hours.

"Yeah." Cerise said after taking a large sip of her smoothie.

She saw the look on Tyrian's face, begging her to go back to their room. Cerise couldn't help in rolling her eyes and got up from her seat. _"Fine,_ we can go to bed now. Let me just put away these books."

He gave her the biggest grin and waited patiently for her to put away each and every book. When that was done Cerise grabbed her bag and walked with Tyrian to his room to sleep more comfortably. In his room, he snuggled up inside his bed that was filled with pillows and soft blankets, but was sure to not cover his face so he could breath. He did remember their previous conversation.

Cerise on the other hand was still awake, she was writing in her journal about her life updates. Basically a diary but she _hates_ it when other people call it that.

**Hello to anyone who reads this.**

**This journal needed to be updated badly since I haven't written anything on here for a while. A month perhaps? But today that has changed. Obviously.**

**I've been captured by one of Salem's...soldiers, goons, bad people, whatever you want to call them. I've been stuck here for only a couple of days, and I'm surprisingly doing okay.**

**I had to do some...stuff to keep myself alive, and I would like to say I'm not proud of it. But what else could I do?**

**I don't know what else to say, really... I'll update this whenever I can, for now. Goodbye.**

She sighed softly and put her journal under her pillow. Cerise prayed to the Gods Tyrian wouldn't read through it. There wasn't any _useful_ information in her journal to begin with, she was smart enough to not do that, in case of situations like this. However, it's still an invasion of privacy, and sensitive material of her well being and among other things she's written either about herself or others. Cerise would die from embarrassment if anyone caught a hold of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morning came around, Cerise was the first one to wake up. Checking her scroll on what time it was, 9:56 am. She stretched in bed and yawned quietly. Tyrian was still asleep and wanted to give him a few more minutes of shut eye. Cerise got out of her bed, grabbing a robe from her magical bag and put it on. She felt lazy into not changing her clothes. Why would she bother doing that, when all she could be doing is cooking and _diddling_ with Tyrian.

Walking out of his room at a swift pace, she dashed into the kitchen using her wings to pick up speed. Inside her favorite room, a cookbook was already set on what to make for everyone. Cerise flipped through a few pages and couldn't decide on what to make. "Hmmm...either I can make cliche pancakes, or something good like sunny side up eggs with bacon and toast..." She thought out loud to herself.

Ah screw it, how about both? These people are still starving after all. So deprived of food, better be safe and feed them extra. Honestly with how many trips Salem's pawns go to, she probably guessed they ate their food during said trips that would take weeks on end. Stealing is a thing, but I'm not sure if a guy like _Hazel_ , a man who's a whopping eight feet tall can just sneakily grab someone's pouch full of cards. Tyrian's....muscular, yet lean at the same time, he could just swoop his way for a meal himself, though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerise was now done making breakfast for everyone, plates filled with food were already on the table. Everyone was at their place, digging into their delicious food. Syrup was into a small container for every person to pour themselves. She was digging into her own food as well. Under the table her tail was wagging slightly. This was the best food she had made in ages.

"Why did you make us so much food this morning? I'm not complaining, it's just _wow_ , I know you found out we were barely eating but jeez..." Mercury said midway from cutting his pancakes.

"Oh, heh. I couldn't decide if I wanted to make sunny side up eggs with bacon and toast or pancakes. So I did both." Cerise answered. _'Ah yes, keep believing I'm_ so _saddened by your lack of nutrients.'_

Salem's group didn't want to admit it, but they were low-key thankful that Cerise was a good cook. Any month longer with no proper meal would've been disastrous. On the other hand, though, Cerise was happy that they weren't putting her through harsh treatment. Being a servant to them is fine, as long as she survives. Breakfast ended smoothly, it was quiet like usual in the room. No one was talking, only sounds of utensils being used.

Right now Cerise was cleaning dishes, her mind was in a daze state as she was thinking of things. It's not even been a week and she was already bored here being captive. Sure there is a library in Salem's castle, but everything felt so empty still. _'I wonder if she wouldn't mind me training on her Grimm or not.'_ Cerise spoke in her head. About twenty or so minutes passed, she was finished doing her chores and walked out of the kitchen. As Cerise closed the door, someone was behind it. It scared the shit out of her since the castle was so dark.

 _"Boo."_ A male voice said in the darkness, Cerise's entire body froze up, her wings flared up and turned around quickly to see who it was.

It was Tyrian, who scared her _again_ , "For the love of Gods! Could you quit that?!" Cerise screeched.

"But seeing your reactions are too _adorable_ to pass up." He cooed.

"Ugh..." She groaned and rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Cerise asked, looking back at him with her arms crossed.

"I want to train with you, if you don't mind, dearie." Tyrian spoke, clearly bored of being in his room, too.

"You want to see how I fight without you shocking me in your net like last time?" She said.

"Mhhhmm.~" He purred, leaning his face mere inches away from hers.

"But I'm in my nightgown right now...and a robe no less." Cerise answered, her arms were still crossed and had an eyebrow raised. Was he insane to think _that_ outfit was fit for them to fight together.

"I won't do anything rash, I swear on my life." Tyrian grinned and made his fingers crossed.

"So you're saying we just chase each other around this castle?" Cerise asked, if this was the case, then she wouldn't mind playing a little game of tag.

"That is right." He answered, still having that damned cheeky smile on his face.

She sighed and uncrossed her arms, "Fine, I'll play your little game of tag with you." she followed Tyrian to a black door.

"This is where we start." He replied, standing straight with his hands on his hips.

"Mkay." Cerise answered, she took off her robe so her wings wouldn't be covered and tied the sleeves around her waist.

"Ready?" Tyrian chuckled, looking at her with a gleam in his eyes.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She laughed softly.

Within a count of 3, Tyrian and Cerise raced each other in a game of tag. He was in the league of course, he was extremely fast during battle between Ruby and her teammates. She managed to catch up to him by using her wings to glide. Reaching out her hand to grab his tail to tag him was coming close, but he managed to jump again in time to be avoided.

 _'Damn...'_ Cerise growled, annoyed a bit that Tyrian was too fast for her liking. Her wings went into swift motion and boosted up her speed to catch up. Her left hand reached to grab his tail again, or at least his shirt that was closer. With another boost from Cerise's wings, she finally grabbed his tail.

Tyrian winced when she grabbed it a little too tight for his liking. Cerise witnessed this and immediately let go. "S-sorry." She apologized, her ears went down in a frightened manner.

"You don't have to apologize, I'm fine." Tyrian murmured, his tail hasn't even healed from it being cut off a couple days ago.

"It hasn't healed fully yet?" Cerise softly asked, they were both sitting down, her wings were folded again but they were lifted a bit up in an anxious manner.

"No--" He was cut off by her speaking over him, "I can heal it for you! Let's go back to your room where my bag is." grabbing his hand, Cerise walks back to his room, sits him down on his bed and begins to find her medical kit.

Tyrian sat down there in silence, feeling a bit awkward but also weirded out that Cerise was healing him. She's acting nice, _too_ nice for his liking. If this was a set up made by her to make everyone in this castle like her, and them on their good side. It would be a _perfect_ way to let her escape. Tyrian's eyes squinted as he watched her prepare a kit to heal his cut off scorpion tail. Cerise saw the look he was giving her and thought he was still in pain.

"You okay?..." She hesitantly asked, this seemed to make him snap out of his semi-glare and nodded.

Grabbing his tail gently with one hand, and another had a cotton swab soaked in pink liquid. It was her own herbal remedy, "This won't sting, I promise you that, it'll just make it numb." She muttered, and proceeded to dab it onto his wound.

Tyrian shivered against it's cold touch but soon relaxed when he felt his tail becoming numb. Once Cerise was done dabbing a cotton swab on his wound, she then wrapped it in gauze. "How long does your tail fully re-grow?" She asked.

"For a few years at best. It takes a while, sadly." Tyrian gruffed, disappointed his tail was cut off in the first place. He'd have to ask Watts to make him a new one for this battle they're facing soon.

"Oh..." Cerise mumbled, "I'm sorry my remedies can't fully heal your tail. But this is the best that I can do." Xodiacians aren't meant to use their healing magic/remedies to heal lost limbs and such. It's just for either minor or major wounds to stop it from hurting or make it bleed internally.

"It's fine, my dear." Tyrian answered, not looking at her, "At least my tail isn't hurting anymore. So, thank you." he continued, and finally had the courage to look at her with a soft smile.

Cerise froze in her spot at his smile. Her cheeks felt warm, it felt like there were butterflies moving around in her stomach. _'Oh why_ now _out of all places.'_ She cursed herself in her head, annoyed with these _feelings_ she was having.

"U-um...it's not a problem at all." Cerise stuttered, feeling embarrassed so suddenly and she hated it.

 _'This new "feeling'' better go away quickly, I don't like it at all.'_ She groaned.

What are these new emotions Cerise is developing right now is a very good question, is she just blushing because of embarrassment? Or is there something more to it. If it is, then it'd be wrong to make any relations with a man like _Tyrian._ She mentally slapped herself, why would she think of being _together_ with Tyrian. They're just using each other, in it for sex, in it for mere pleasure and nothing more. And to top it off, she wouldn't _dare_ betray Ruby and her family over some simple man.

There's plenty of men out in the sea, both figurative and literal meaning. But anyways, for now she'll just...enjoy her time here at Salem's castle. Because it's going to be one hell of a ride living here... Cerise hopes it won't be _too_ long, she may be immortal but that doesn't mean she wants to spend the rest of her life with a bunch of villains that she was fighting to _destroy_ , not lollygag around and fawn around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty, so this was a super quick chapter to update, due to it being...quite short, saddened to see that tbh. But anyways, are y'all excited for more chapters now?? I know I am! I wrote some non-canon smut between Cerise and Watts because I was curious and bored for the hell of it, it's sorta spicy. But I don't think I'm confident to go and make a little book and post one-shots of it. I have it on Docs, so I could just message any of y'all privately if you want the link, though.
> 
> I really hate that guy, I promise, I swear--LMFAO. There isn't much for me to say in this other than the stuff above, so I'll leave it at that.
> 
> Anyways, I am finally done, good day/night/morning when you read this!


	6. Cerise Get's a "Mission"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, now we can continue onto this spicy fanfic of mine :} I'm so so soooo sorry for the delay, adult life sucks ass, but now I'm here to escape my responsibilities. I plan on drawing Cerise in my own artstyle so I can show y'all her wings in beautiful action, but I used that doll dress up game out of laziness and the art block is biting my ankles as we speak. I can only do writing and drawing at different times, not together for some reason. And I'm having the inspiration to write like nobody's business.
> 
> Anyways, onto the storehhh.

After a short while of that awkward encounter Cerise had with Tyrian, them getting too comfortable for their liking, it was now the time Watts came in to create Tyrian a new tail. Since the poor fellow won't be able to regrow his for another _few years_ , so he'll have to stick with tech to 'fix' it. Not that Cerise cared, or anything, that tail is what injured Qrow. And she hasn't had any new messages from Ruby, or anyone else for that matter about Qrow's condition. Is he alive? Did he die? Do they think _she_ died, and just forgotten about her? Questions upon questions, and no people to answer them.

A little while later, Tyrian left to go 'greet' Emerald, Mercury and Hazel, which all three of them had a terrified look on their faces. Cerise was sort of confused, but assumed it was because they failed at whatever task they were given. Which probably was good on her part, because then that means Ruby and the others are safe, most likely. Watts and Cerise headed towards the dining table area and sat in their places, Tyrian came to join soon after.

Dead silence hit the air, everyone looked frightened that they had their heads down, including Cerise. Salem was giving off this gloomy and horrifying aura towards all of her pawns, making them feel a certain amount of dread. Finally, she spoke, "I would like you to explain to me, how it is you failed so spectacularly."

"The Faunus militia split our forces--" Hazel tried to explain, but was cut off by Salem.

 _"Stop."_ She seethed so quietly, glaring at Hazel. He could feel her cold eyes burrowing through his skull. An _eight foot man_ , terrified from a woman like her. Cerise swallowed hard, and she wasn't even the one talking to her in the first place.

"Let me rephrase the question, _who_ is responsible for your defeat?" She requested.

Hazel sighed softly and stood up, "I take full responsibility" suddenly Salem got up and threw the table across the floor, luckily Cerise reacted in time and used her wings to fly up to dodge it, then gently setting down and hiding behind it.

"But that wouldn't be fair now, would it? We all know who's truly to blame." Salem marched toward him, her hand raised up and used her powers to bring upon Grimm on Hazel.

"I don't--" He stammered, stopping mid sentence again when a few pairs of Grimm arms came crawling all over his body, constricting around him, making him go down to the floor in shame.

"Emerald." Salem looked at the poor girl, Cerise could see her being in a cold sweat from the Queen's presence. "I want _you_ to tell me whose fault this was."

Emerald wasn't saying a word, only breathing heavily. _"Now_." Salem demanded, sparking a reaction out of the mint green headed girl.

"Cinder!" she yelped, "We failed because of Cinder." Salem walked away from the poor girl.

"That's right," putting a hand on Emerald's shoulder "I want you to understand that failure, I want you to understand why Cinder must be left to _toil_ in her isolation. Until she redeems herself." Salem said, then let go of her shoulder and walked away, but not too far, just close to the front doors.

Mercury and Emerald were surprised to hear that Cinder is still alive, assuming whatever happened on their mission made them think she died. Cerise could care less, though about the news. Watts had to butt in on their 'happy' news, which made her chuckle to herself quietly. "You're joking, how could you know that?"

"Are you _questioning_ our divine savior?!" Tyrian hissed.

Watts freaked out, "I--" he corrected himself and chuckled nervously, "Of course not, forgive me" looking away from Salem.

"It's important to not lose sight of what drives us; Love, Justice, Reverence..." The Queen started, she turned to look at Emerald again, "But the moment you put your desires before my own... They will be lost to you." Hazel's entrapment was put away and he could breathe again. She walked away and stood in the middle.

"This isn't a threat, this is simply the truth. The path to your desires is only found through _me._ And so we must press on." She said, and continued to speak on her next plans, "The sword under Vacuo's academy, Shade--" although Hazel thought it was his turn to say something, Cerise was agitated by this because she was going to listen in for useful information. Something to get an update of what the enemy was going to do.

"Ma'am" Hazel began, "I have _more_ to report." Salem glared at him and brought up the tip of Grimms hands under his feet as a threat, wet crackling sounds emerged again as they appeared. This made Cerise feel sick.

"Qrow and the children are taking the lamp to Atlas." He said.

Hearing this news, Tyrian laughs evilly. "Not if I can help it".

"...And they're being led, by _Ozpin_..." Hazel tried treading carefully, but it was too late. That name was a trigger word apparently. Cerise noticed the glass breaking above and on the side of them.

"So soon?!" Tyrian whispered.

"He's the only man with a chance of getting through to Ironwood. If that happens..." Watts said, but drifted off as soon as he was the next person to hear the glass breaking.

Black smoke emitted from Salem's body, her next words laced with intensity, _"Leave."_

Tyrian tried to reason with her, or maybe calm her down of sorts, but it wasn't working. All of her pawns and Cerise left the room in a hurry. Because of this scare and anxiety spike from Salem. Cerise's heart beat made her ears ring, beating so quickly that it made her nauseous and had to take a breather, so she beelined it to the library, a safe and quiet place. She didn't want to be around Tyrian's presence right now. Too overwhelmed to be in another person's eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerise sighed, closing a book she was reading and sunk deeper on the couch from the library. She had been hiding from Tyrian for a good two hours, feeling a little claustrophobic that he's been in her personal space for too long. The haunting weight of remembering those words he said to her, that she _can't_ escape from Salem. Her blissful reunion with Ruby, Yang, Blake, Weiss, Qrow...the list goes on, is nonexistent now. However, it was a good time, good _alone_ time to update her journal. Vent about her feelings, by writing, because who'd care about her emotions in this godforsaken place.

**Another time...another update on my journal. There's been some bad news about my situation. I can't escape, because I'm now held as a witness to Salem's plans. And so I can't be dropped off and act like my kidnapping never happened.**

**I really wish I could message my friends, family I didn't think I could have while on another planet. But I don't have any signal on Salem's castle. And I left ONCE to get some food for these...people. Although I couldn't sneak any time to message or call on my scroll because I was being watched by Emerald... Ugh. The only good thing is that I'm being a servant to them, so I'm still alive.**

**...but for how long, I'm not sure.**

Tapping her pen on the book, Cerise stared at what she wrote and frowned at it. She sounded so depressed, and didn't like it. This wasn't her. Cerise's mopping was distrubed when the door to the library opened up, Tyrian was there, grinning like usual. "Is there something I'm needed for?" she asked.

"Yes, Watts is here to make a new tail for me, care to watch?" He answered back with another question.

Cerise shrugged and got up, "Sure, why not." and followed Tyrian to Watts' room, in there smelled a lot like a mechanics shop, although faint, it made her cringe just a little bit. Inside his room, Watts was standing next to a desk with equipment needed to make Tyrian's tail.

The three were in silence as Tyrian was sitting down and Watts building his tail together, Cerise found it more interesting by looking around the doctor's room more so than having a conversation with him. She was confused, he was a _mechanical_ doctor, but not a physician. Remembering that one time Watts had Cerise's book about Xodiacians, and was in their _breeding_ section. _Why_ was he in that section if not a physician? Unless he could've possibly become one, but failed to do so and changed. Watts saw how she was looking around his room and with a frown on her face.

Raising an eyebrow he couldn't help but ask, "What's got you in a sour mood, Ms. Evergreen?"

"Ohh, nothing in particular...just eyeing on your tech, and remembering why you had my book about my species, when you aren't exactly a scientist of _nature."_ Cerise looked up at him with a glare, Tyrian's head looked up at her, then at Watts.

"What does she mean?" Tyrian requested, having a gut feeling Watts did something bad, and was getting suspicious and lowkey furious.

"Uh... Well, I simply asked Salem if I could borrow one of Cerise's books about her species, because it's interesting, of course! Nothing more than just a scholar's mind getting what he wants." Watts found a way to answer, sweating slightly.

"No no, you were _interested_ in the chapter of _breeding_ specifically. I'm guessing you were too interested for your own good, hmm?" Cerise sneered, crossing her arms as she sat in one of the free chairs he had in his room.

Tyrian's eyes glowed purple, indicating that he wanted to attack Watts, but sat still in his seat because he needed the doctor to fix his tail, that was halfway put together on him. "You had no intentions of doing anything with Cerise, _were you?"_ Tyrian said, laced with venom.

 _"No!_ I wasn't, I swear!" Watts panicked and raised his hands up in defense. He put down his tools and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation, "If anything were to happen. It would be _consentual_ of course, don't take me and some sort of villainous freak."

Cerise rolled his eyes, although could feel his truthfulness in his sentence. "Alright, now you _boys_ calm down and just continue on implementing his tail." She muttered, slouching herself in his chair, feeling embarrassed that Tyrian sounded _a little bit_ protective of her, despite them being in a promiscuous 'relationship'.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerise, Tyrian and Watts made it to Atlas, since it was colder than any other place she's been, she had to change her attire completely. Cerise had to wear a very dark burgundy turtleneck dress that had a small gap in the back to make room for her large butterfly wings, there was fluff on the collar and end of the sleeves. The end of her dress reached to her knees. And she also wore leggings to help keep in warmth. "Ugh, I'm not used to this damn cold." Cerise whimpered, bringing up her teal colored scarf over her mouth.

"Oh you _poor_ thing." Watts rolled his eyes as the three continued on their way to find their own base, they've been walking in the dark for about thirty minutes, apparently Atlas heightened up their security so they're being sneaky about things right now.

Cerise glared at Watts but didn't say anything else. Eventually they break into someone's house, quietly of course, Watts hacked the person's security, turned it off and Tyrian slipped inside to kill whoever lived there. Which ended up to be a man in his late 40's, no wife or kids. All alone, and a perfect home base for the three to rest. Tyrian came out of the house and blood pooled out. Cerise gasped and backed away, accidentally bumping into Watts.

"Ugh, would you mind killing more cleaner? We're trying not to drive too much attention to ourselves already." Watts grunted.

"Oops." Tyrian grinned sadistically, shrugging his shoulders and putting his arms up, blades gleaning with shine and blood from them.

Eventually when Tyrian cleaned up his mess, he joined Cerise on the couch. She was on the edge, unmoving and not speaking. A little freaked out from what she saw, the deceased man he killed without a second thought. His corpse laid in the living room, Cerise was staring at him. "What do we do with the dead body?" She whispered, feeling petryfied. Sure, she killed her ex-boyfriend, but that was because she was in a rage fit, and couldn't handle her emotions rationally after the injustice her sister got. But this time was different, Cerise didn't kill this man, Tyrian did. Now she was frozen, unsure what to do next.

"I don't know, do _you_ have any plans?" Watts inquired, also unsure on what to do.

"I could cut him up into tinie tiny pieces and just...throw them away." Tyrian responded, a smile still unmoved.

Cerise cringed more and hugged her knees, "No, no that's way too messy..." a couple of minutes of silence, and she remembered something.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Tyrian asked, feeling annoyed that she wasn't being very much 'fun' in the matter.

"I can just...swallow him whole?..." Cerise started, making Watts spit out his tea he made earlier.

"You will _what?"_ He choked.

"Uh... Xodiacians have the ability to sorta, _shapeshift_ , or adjust their jaw size to eat something or _someone_ whole? It's another way we eat, really. If we're in feral mode, which is super deadly to come across on." Cerise explained herself, she then got up from the couch and began to undress herself.

The two men staggered to look away and cough nervously, not wanting to be perverse in what she was doing. Cerise rolled her eyes, once she was naked, her mouth shifted into a slit from all the way up her jaw to down near her pelvic region. Large sharp canine teeth emerged from this opening, and a gigantic tongue came out, drooling on the deceased man. She looked like an organic, lopsided venus flytrap. It fascinated both of the men once they had the courage to look again. With Cerise's large tongue, she grabbed the man and brought it to her overly sized mouth and like she said, _swallowing_ him whole. When that was done, she reverted back to her normal form and got dressed, acted like what she just did wasn't odd.

"It's quite messy because I drool a lot in that form. But Xodiacians only ever turn that way when in severe starvation." Cerise said, and continued "But don't make it a habit of killing people and me having to do the dirty work. I don't exactly _like_ eating humans." with a frown, looking at Tyrian and squinting.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few days went by, Tyrian had continued to kill people, invading their homes and continued moving through houses every couple of days. So far they're staying at a second house they broke in. Give it to Watts who thinks they'd be suspicious living in one house for more than two days, so they have to stay mobile. Tyrian however, thinks it's better to stay in one spot. Afraid of getting caught from being seen. It was a useless argument, and Cerise tried to give in her input but it was ignored. She was just a _hostage_ , not another pawn for Salem, after all.

However, the two men didn't trust Cerise enough to be alone in the second house they raided, so she teamed up with Tyrian to go to his next mission. To visit some voting rally, apparently. The room was loud with cheers of people saying the name 'Robyn'. A sheep or a lamb Faunus approached the top and began doing her speech. "I want to thank everyone for going to the polls today. This is Mantle's moment." Everyone in the crowd cheered.

"I know that, like me, you're all thrilled that we chose Robyn as our voice in Atlas. No one has fought harder for Mantle than she has. And... I know Robyn will continue that fight on the Council." The Faunus said, wiping away a couple of tears that almost fell down her cheek.

Cerise was nervous, what was Tyrian planning? She pulled her hood more down than usual just in case she was spotted by anyone. What if Ruby was here? What if...Qrow was here? Her heart was racing, she was frantically looking everywhere in the front, hoping to spot someone she recognized. So far, no, she hasn't recognized anyone. Now she was just looking at the voting results above. Jacques Schnee, 45%. And Robyn Hill 55%. But the count was going down at one percent for Robyn. And it continued to plummet.

It was time for Tyrian to shine, him and Cerise heard Watts speak through the ear pieces they shared. "You ready, Tyrian?" He said.

Tyrian chuckled quietly, "Always." and turned around to see the crowd, probably counting the amount of people he's going to kill. Cerise followed his gaze, and she gasped, seeing frightful Ruby. She was about to say something but the lights got cut off, the room was dark. But luckily for her, Cerise could see in the dark. She wanted to talk to Ruby but Tyrian went close to her face, a dead look in his eyes, letting her know if she _dared_ confront the girl, Cerise would be killed.

Cerise gulped and opened up her wings to fly up, reaching the levers on top of the roof to land herself on, using her long dew claw to clip herself on the levers and hold tight. She watched how Tyrian killed people with his weapons and tail, and then jumping towards the same place as her, flashing his usual sadistic smile. "Let's go back, shall we?~" He whispered and jumped out of the building like nothing. Cerise sighed shakily and used her wings to fly herself out of the building.

"Fine work, Tyrian. I think we're done for tonight." Watts said.

A couple of more days passed, Cerise, Tyrian and Watts were in an alleyway, their new hideout. They were overhearing what General Ironwood had to say, and because of what he was saying, they had to revise their plans. "The Colosseum remodeling was a communications tower?" Watts muttered to himself.

Tyrian was sitting down on the steps, sharpening his weapons, a displeased look he was giving off. Cerise was sitting on the steps too, but far away from Tyrian, feeling scared of being too close. She was paying attention to Watts currently than what Tyrian was doing, honestly. Cerise jumped up suddenly when he screamed in anger after listening to Ironwood and Robyn's speech, punching the wall next to him. "The Grimm should have destroyed our enemies, not make them _friends!"_ He roared.

"Wait, our tin soldier's heart has cost him his mind. We need to keep their attention on Mantle for as long as possible." Watts answered.

"You want _more_ chaos than a Grimm invasion?" Tyrian smirked, swinging his tail around.

"If anyone on Remnant could deliver that, wouldn't it be _you?"_ Watts inquired.

Tyrian was quiet for a couple of seconds, before replying, hands clasped together, "Come to think of it, I _do_ have an idea." he smirked.

Cerise hugged herself, worried of what Tyrian's next plot would be. The plan would have to wait, though. As they needed to replenish their hunger and drink water. They walk back to their first house they've broken in, and there is when Cerise couldn't handle it anymore. She went to the couch and nearly broke down, tears building up in her eyes and dripping down her cheeks. Tyrian saw her reaction when he came back from the fridge to eat some sandwich or something, and glared.

"Why are you crying all of the sudden?" He asked, voice hinting with anger.

"I-I'm... I'm just _scared_ and _worried_ for myself a-and others." Cerise choked on a sob, taking in deep breaths to try and calm down.

Tyrian growled, "Why do you _still_ care about Ruby and the others?! That insolent girl doesn't worry about you anymore! Have they even bothered to find you? No!" she looked at him in fear, he's never yelled like that towards her before.

"They still care about me! I just know it, I'm sure they just have more worries about fighting off Grimm!" Cerise yelled back, standing up from the couch, knuckles turning white from closing her hand so tightly.

"Oh please, don't tell me you have feelings for that old bird _Qrow??"_ Tyrian sneered, walking closer to Cerise and stood tall, towering over her to show who's currently in charge of her wellbeing.

"Wh-what if I _am?!_ And why the fuck should _you_ care?! You mean _nothing_ to me, I'm only fucking with you to at least stay alive. I couldn't give a damn about your safety. If Qrow kills you I wouldn't care at _all!"_ Cerise ranted, breathing heavily from how loud she was getting.

The Scorpion Faunus growled, he brought his arms up, wanting to choke her and stab her with his tail. Tyrian's eyes shined the signature purple color whenever he was about to use his venom. But froze and dropped his hands to his waist when he realized the _terror_ he caused Cerise. Her eyes blank and empty, fear shrouded her face and whole body. Without a second thought, Cerise shuts down and beelines it to the bedroom, locking it after slamming it shut. The room echoed with her sobs.

"Well now you've done it." Watts sighs in annoyance and rolls his eyes.

Tyrian grumbled and looked up at him with a stone cold glare, he wasn't expecting them two to get into an argument. But he should've known that bringing Cerise onto a mission was too soon, too risky to do. What was Salem thinking, no wait, he shouldn't doubt his queen. She knows what she's doing...yeah... Tyrian sighed and went into the guest bedroom to get a couple of hours to sleep. They'd probably be heading out again super early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo, it's the end of the chapter :D I've realized I don't want each chapter to be 4000+ words, although in previous chapters it reached about 4600 at some point? But now that I've thought about it, that's just...way too many words for a chapter. So basically, it's 3000 at least, and 3800 at the greatest, give or take.
> 
> I want these to be long, but not overly long. My obsession with the Scorpion Faunus has skyrocketed to the extreme, oh my lawdy--everytime I went to the parts of the show to get quotes/sentences to put in this chapter, I nearly busted LMFAO. Good lord. I got a screenshot of him smirking and,,,,,🤤


	7. Drunk Cerise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh it feels good writing again TwT time for me to give some angst. Hope you appreciate it ;D
> 
> And then I couldn't help myself by writing smut in the end, sorry :"} forgiveness sex if you will? LMAO. It's been five or so chapters since there's been any so I thought, "why not"? Hope y'all enjoy!

Cerise groaned, getting up from the bed she laid on. "What time is it?..." She muttered, yawning as she stretched, then getting her scroll from the nightstand to check the time. The clock said '12:56 p.m.', how long had she been asleep for? Or _when_ did she fall asleep? Cerise didn't know, not remembering the clock in the room of when the argument between Tyrian and her happened. Her face felt puffy from crying for a few hours and ended up passing out.

"Tyrian? Watts?" Cerise called out from the room, but there was no answer. She was alone in the house. Feeling emotional still from last night, she started to cry again, balling up once more and putting the covers over herself.

She didn't want to anger either of the men by sneaking out of the house and trying to find her old teammates, it would've been useless, as Cerise didn't know exactly where Qrow and the others would be. She didn't have any personal items of either of her friends to give help in tracking their scent. "If only I stole Qrow's flask..." Cerise mumbled, hugging her knees tighter as she sobbed.

Cerise felt so pathetic, stuck in a room yet _again_ , and bawling her emotions by herself. Having to wait for Tyrian to come back to their base, will take awhile. She wasn't sure when he'd be back, and even doubting if he'd come back _at all._ Her mind was beginning to overthink, and no one was able to stop this. Eventually, Cerise had gotten up from the bed and walked to the kitchen. There she found some alcohol in the pantry. Red wine, to hard whiskey. Deciding not to get drunk _too_ fast, Cerise went ahead and grabbed the red wine. Popping it open with her inhuman strength, and taking a big chug.

A few hours passed, Cerise was laying on the couch, taking a few swigs of more red wine straight out of the bottle. She had drank a total of three bottles, and was onto the fourth one, a quarter into it. Just in, the door to their base opened up, and came in Tyrian. Cerise didn't bother to look up at him, and simply swallowed another shot of her red wine. He didn't say anything to her, not yet anyways. Still furious over the argument they had, he wasn't going to speak to Cerise until he was calm enough to have a stable conversation with her.

Tyrian was walking towards the second couch in front of Cerise, sitting down to relax a bit, but couldn't help but notice what was in her hand. A now half-empty fourth bottle of wine, she continued to take large portions of the alcohol while staring in the distance. He noticed the other three empty bottles, cursing himself under his breath, he took the courage to be the first one to speak. "Come here..." Tyrian muttered, getting up and pulled Cerise to stand up. Of course with her being drunk, she wobbled a little.

To sober Cerise up, Tyrian walked slowly and made their way to the bathroom, he stripped her clothes away and gave her a warm shower. When he was done with that he dressed her up in new clothes, this time a nice white nightgown and sat her down on the kitchen table. Tyrian made Cerise a sandwich with chips, and the Xodiacian ate it in silence, still not wanting to talk to him. Her mind was blank, her body felt numb. When Cerise was finished eating her meal, and drinking some water to continue sobering her up. She sighed in relief, for once.

"Are you still going to be silent towards me?" Tyrian frowned, arms crossed and sat down in front of her. Cerise was looking down on her hands, not wanting to look at him just yet. She started to feel nervous in his presence, again.

"... No." Cerise started, swallowing hard to stop herself from the waterworks all over again. Her eyes were super puffy from crying the entire day. She felt ugly, unwanted. "I just...don't think..." Cerise mumbled, stopping every couple of words she spoke. The alcohol she took was still in her system, so her words are all jumbled together.

Sighing heavily, she put her hands on her face, "I don't think I'm in the right mindset to speak to you, right now..." Cerise sniffled and wiped her face. "Why do you even bother trying to talk to me. You were right about our argument last night, so...what's the point in talking." She added, disinterested in speaking to Tyrian.

He felt annoyed, annoyed at her lack of interest in talking to him. He was hoping to apologize to her. "I wanted to apologize to you... I didn't mean to scare you. I... _Anger_ and my instinct got the better of me, and I didn't think straight." Tyrian apologized.

Cerise uncovered her face from her hands, and had enough courage to look at him again. He apologized, this was the first he's ever done. She couldn't help but chuckle and smile, "You, a _serial killer_ , apologizing to me? That's a first." Tyrian's eye twitched but noticed with the hint of her voice that it was sarcasm.

"I _want_ to accept your apology, I really do. I'm just...unsure if I should trust you. I'm only alive still because I slept with you, and gave in to give information to Salem, although it wasn't much to begin with. I hardly remembered what Ruby and the others were on about." Cerise spoke.

Tyrian wanted to say something, but Cerise kept on talking, some words jumbled a bit. But he tried his best to understand what she was saying. He truly did want to listen to her, "I feel useless, I feel unwanted in this whole predicament, why did Salem think this would be a good idea for me to tag along with you and Watts? Didn't she realize that I might've... Snuck out, ran away and hoped to not be caught again? I wouldn't even know _where_ to look for...for Qrow..." she began to laugh softly.

"I've never actually liked _liked_ Qrow, I found his alcoholism a bit much. But now with just one night to myself, and with alcohol surrounding me. I can get by his habit. We've had flings, here and there when it was the right time." Cerise blushed, remembering the times back then. "Heh, _anyways_... I don't know what I'm going on about this, really... I feel like I'm saying a bunch of stuff that doesn't make sense. I'm too drunk to sorta understand...right now."

Tyrian moves his arm to brush back Cerise's bangs out of her face, putting them over her large butterfly ear. She blushed and looked away from him out of shyness. This had been the second time he's done this to her. Shuddering from the touch, she hesitantly leaned in, wanting more affection from him. Tyrian agreed to it, and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. Cerise purred as he began petting her, blush crept more all over her cheeks and ears. He chuckled from this reaction she gave, "Oh, that's a first. I've never heard you purr before." smirking as Cerise made a surprised squeak and covered her face.

"We-well I just haven't...felt relaxed in awhile, is all. I rarely uh...purr." Cerise stammered, she cleared her throat in embarrassment. "My ex-boyfriend would stroke my cheek like that, actually. Before in Salem's castle when you held my face like before, it reminded me of... _him."_ She frowned, remembering that bastard's face.

"He's scarred you deep, hmm?" Tyrian matched a frown with hers, not liking it whenever she goes back to her downer moods.

"Yes. He has, very much so. I don't know if you wanna hear a drunk rant about my past life, but--" Cerise warrily spoke, unsure if Tyrian was already bored of her talking or not. He was kind of hard to read at times.

"Go on, rant about it. It's not like we have much to do anyways. Plus, it can give us a sort of... _bonding_ experience. Being with 'benefits' and all." He smirked, holding his head with his left hand and smiled at her.

Cerise bit her lip and nodded, "His name was... Boah. We were childhood friends at first, met at age six. He was like the 'added brother' to my family, until eventually he asked me out. You know how a love story goes, sappy shit. We started dating when we were fourteen. And...then he started to act weirdly. Around my sister, and brother, when we were twenty. And my siblings were tiny, not even in their double digit numbers. _Babies_ , I tried approaching him with it, but he blew me off." she started to feel uneasy, remembering the horrifying details on what happened upon her sister.

"My little sister was _pregnant_ with his...Ugh...We helped her get rid of it, but the whole incident prior leaves a scar deep inside her, deep inside all of us. I murdered Boah when we turned twenty-one. We went out drinking, as our last 'goodbye' before he went to prison for a few hundred years, give or take. But as you remembered, we can live basically forever... So the 'justice' my sister got, was unfair. _So_ fucking unfair." Cerise started to cry but quickly wiped her tears away.

"So, we went to a bar in a quiet downtown area. I thought it was a perfect place to murder. Since it was in the goony area. But no, that wasn't the case..." Cerise clawed the table, remembering getting caught by his parents, and how she was punished for her own crime. It had been _four_ years since she's lived in Remnant, and it was peaceful, for the most part.

"And I've lived in Remnant for almost four years now. It was sorta quiet, but because of Cinder's scheme's, with collecting dust, or was it...what the fuck was his name? Robin? Roman?" Cerise questioned herself, memory is a bit foggy on the guy who's first caused the world havoc with his dumb dust stealing.

"Uh...I think so. I vaguely remembered him. All I really remembered is _Cinder._ Eugh." Tyrian rolled his eyes, remembering the Fall Maiden. She's got her pride stuck up so far up her ass it's impeccable she's still alive after the countless times of failing missions Salem had given her.

"So what did you do before I... _kidnapped_ you?" Tyrian giggled, interested to hear her past job, if she had any.

Cerise blushed and smiled shyly, "I was a florist, I could use my magic to grow flowers either bigger or faster than usual, and created my own. I brought in some seeds from my homeworld to plant and grow. They were very popular." it wasn't a _big_ thing. Just something small and a quick buck to get her by.

Tyrian hummed in amusement, he thought Cerise was a tailor, someone to make fancy dresses and _interesting_ clothing. Remembering her own dresses that she wore in Salem's castle. Oh, the thought in Cerise dressed up with some expensive and sexy lingerie. Tyrian drooled at the thought and felt his pants become tight. His silence made her think her old job was dumb and boring and panicked slightly, so she asked him what he thought she worked for.

"S-so...what did you think I worked in?" Cerise asked, wondering why he was so quiet suddenly in his chair.

Tyrian snapped out of his mind and uncomfortably shuffled in his seat, "I... _Heh_. I thought you were a tailor of sorts... Due to how your dresses were designed and all. And I thought you were into making........ _lingerie--"_ he cleared his throat, his eyes flickered between his signature purple and golden eye color. That was a first for him, Cerise noticed and was curious. His face was a little flushed and tried to hide it.

"Are you... _horny?"_ Cerise asked in amusement, when Tyrain glared at her, his eyes stuck to his purpled ones. And that answered her question, apparently he was up in his head thinking about perverse stuff.

 _"Run and you'll find out."_ Tyrian purred, smirking and getting up. It was Cerise's turn to get up as well, she got a head start and ran to the bedroom, hiding under the bed and laid quietly. Trying to 'hide' from him.

Within a matter of seconds, he followed her into the room, and decided to play coy. "Ohh, where did the little _butterfly_ go? Is she hiding in the closet?" He giggled, opening the door, and of course she wasn't in there. He walked around the bed for a couple of minutes, before finally setting down and catching her, "Fooound you.~" Tyrian smirked and grabbed her hand to pull her out, making her squeal.

Tyrian pinned her down onto the floor, both hands on either side of her head. They breathed heavily as if they ran a marathon, but it was just the adrenaline getting into the systems already, as they were both turned on from being chased and chasing the other. They stopped staring at each other and finally kissed. Cerise's arms wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. The two went at it for a few minutes before pulling away, a line of drool connected to each other's lips. It broke off when Tyrian started to feather her neck and shoulders with kisses, she moaned into the touches he was giving her. His hands couldn't keep to themselves and started gripping her breasts, and pelvic region.  
  


Tyrian stopped mid place to pick Cerise up and set her on the bed. A much more comfortable place for them to fuck each other sensless. Giving each other a nice distraction from what's upon them, _war_. Tyrian started to kiss her again from her cheeks, to her lips and then began giving her hickies. Sucking on her skin, making reddish and purplish marks, decorating on what was _his_. "Hhhnn.~" Cerise moaned, grabbing a good amount of Tyrian's hair as he continued.

He smirked alongside her neck, and then started to undress himself before her. Nothing much, just his jacket, unbuttoned shirt and pants. But wore his boxers, Tyrian undressed Cerise in a quick manner. As after her shower to sober her up, she was just in her underwear under that dress. No bra in sight, and feeling the cold air hit her nipples made her muffle a whimper, feeling them harden. Tyrian licked and sucked her nipples, using his hands to squish and massage her breasts, occasionally pinching her nipples. "A-ahh!~" Cerise moaned, began panting and whining to try and not be so loud.

"What did I say about _concealing_ those moans?" Tyrian purred against her skin, his face was now down to her hips, kissing the sides and occasionally biting, making her jolt and gasp.

"I-I.. _AuAah!"_ Cerise moaned, feeling his fingers rub against her panties, making them soaked the more he continued this motion. Eventually he took them off within a swift motion and inserted his long tongue inside her drenched pussy. He began eating her out and used his right middle finger to rub her clit.

Tyrian hummed in amusement from her cute reaction, and _feeling_ his thumb while deep in her insides sent shivers down her spine and clit. Very breathy moans emitted from the room. Tyrian fastened his pace just a little before slowing back down to edge her on. Cerise didn't like that, not one bit. "T-Tyriaaaan...~" She moaned out his name, feeling weaker as he went rougher in eating her out. He stook out his tongue to lick and suck on Cerise's clit, sending her jolts of pure euphoria.

"Aughh.. Ah! _Ah!~ Tyrian i-if you keep doingthatI'llcum--"_ Cerise moaned louder, nearly screaming. She was holding her legs back and in the air, struggling to keep up with it as her legs were shaking vigorously.

Within a few more strokes, Tyrian inserted his long tongue once again and sucked hard one more time before Cerise screamed in pleasure. After a few minutes of heavy breathing, she relaxed her body, her body in a high state after a large orgasm went through her body. Tyrian swallowed her cum and pulled out slowly, enjoying the soft and gentle whimpers emitted from Cerise. "You taste so _delicious,_ Cerise.~" He chuckled. Enjoying the view in front of him.

"Sh-shut uuup..." Cerise whimpered, feeling embarrassed.

Tyrian crawled back up to her, and gave her a kiss, holding her face in place. He enjoyed the cute reaction Cerise gave when he made her taste herself. After he pulled back, he sat up and pulled down his boxers, revealing his large size once again. Pre-cum leaking from the tip more than usual this time. Probably due to him _daydreaming_ of Cerise in lingerie to get him off. "How about you lay on your stomach, I want to fuck you in a different position." Tyrian asked, Cerise blinked a couple of times before nodding, blush overcame her face. She did what she was told and laid on her stomach, but ass up in the air. Ready to be railed. This position made her heart race. It was the position for _mating_. He went back down towards her, using his right hand to insert his cock inside her pussy, that was leaking in her previous orgasm fluids.

As soon as Tyrian slammed himself inside Cerise's hot core, they both moaned in unison and the tip of his dick already hit the tip of her cervix. Tyrian continued thrusting his hips in hers, feeling this new position reach spots he didn't hit prior rounds. " _Oh fuuuuuck..."_ He moaned, he gripped Cerise's waist to hold her in place as he began thrusting harder.

The bed squeaked loudly, the room filled with moans and whimpers, and the usual skin slapping each other in a harsh manner. But not enough to hurt Cerise, oh no... Oh she was enjoying this a little _too_ much. Goopious amount of her slick and precum of her own was slipping out with each of Tyrian's rough thrusts. Cerise gripped the pillows hard as she moaned into the pillow. "Ahhh! Ahh!~ _Ahh...aahgh!~"_

She could feel Tyrian twitch deep inside her pussy, he was close, and he could feel it too. He was groaning and slamming himself more and more. Then it was Cerise's turn to be close, her second orgasm was about to hit. And it quickened when Tyrian went to bend down close to her level. His bare chest against her back, butterfly wings opened to not be in the way. He made her sink lower by putting a tiny bit of his weight on her, and started to kiss and bite her neck whilst thrusting at a more better angle since he was lower. _"O-oh fuck!~ Ahh! Tyrian you're...Ahh hahhhh..."_ Cerise sighed and whimpered, he was in the mating press position, a strong turn on for her.

Tyrian thrusted a bit more, and then resting his hand on her clit in the middle of it, making her squeal and lift her head up to meet his tongue against her cheek. Cerise turned her head to kiss him, drool escaping from their mouths as Tyrian began to thrust in animalistic speeds. With one last thrust he pulled his face away and moaned onto her neck, his cock deep in her core and began to cum. A thick load entered her body, Cerise could feel it and moaned, laying her head on the pillow she held for dear life. Her second orgasm was going through her body, with a higher intensity.

They stayed in this position for a couple of minutes until he finished cumming. They both were euphoric, in a panting mess. Tyrian got off of her and gently pulled out. He looked down and grinned at how much he came inside her. Some of it was coming out, and dripping on the bed sheets. Cerise adjusted herself, turned around to meet his gaze and snuggle with him. They didn't say anything, not at first. Just laid next to each other, accompanying each other with their body warmth. They enjoyed it, and soon enough, they got tired and closed their eyes. Sleep taking over them as with their usual rounds of sex.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tyrian was dead asleep until he heard something crackling in the distance, he opened his eyes and stared at whatever was making that sound, sounding awfully familiar to one of Salem's seers. And he was right, it _was_ a seer, floating at the edge of the bed. "M-my queen..." He stammered, feeling embarrassed for her to see him like _this_ , naked and next to Cerise who's also naked. Of course they were covered by the blanket, but still felt embarrassed.

"So this is what you've been up to, when you're not doing your mission." Salem said over the seer, she sounded somewhat amused with what she was seeing.

"Cerise was having some...doubts about allowing her to tag along with me and Watts. So I found another way to stop it." Tyrian said quietly, not wanting to wake up Cerise.

"Was she planning on sneaking out? Hoping to find her _family?"_ She sassed.

Tyrian sweat slightly and shook his head, "N-no...no my Queen, of course not. She...knows better." protectively holding Cerise's hand as she slept.

Salem's eyes squinted from what she saw through the seer, however he didn't see this reaction through the Grimm. She's noticed that ever since Tyrian was told to torture Cerise until she gave in her answer, they've been really attached to each other. She had a sneaking suspicion that they've... _fallen in love?_ Perhaps. Salem had to ask to check if her thought was true. "Tyrian...may I ask you a question?" She sighed, putting her hands together and tried not to let anger get the best of her.

"Of course... What is it, my heiress?" Tyrian took a deep breath and asked, suddenly feeling more nervous than usual.

"What are your _relations_ in Cerise? You two seem awfully close within a short amount of time." Salem inquired.

"We're only in a promiscuous relationship, nothing more and nothing less." Tyrian spoke softly, flinching when Cerise groaned and turned around in her sleep, luckily not waking up. "I'm only loyal to _you_ , my Queen." He whispered softer.

 _"Good._ I'll see to it you finish the rest of your mission in good time. I'll be waiting." Salem said, the seer making awful crackling sounds and disappearing in the night.

After Salem's seer fully disappeared, Tyrian let a heavy sigh escape from his body, then turned to look at Cerise. Who was sleeping peacefully, her back now facing him and chest rising and falling evenly. Even though Tyrian loves Salem very dearly, he couldn't help but be frightful of her at the same time. Looking at Cerise made him start to think, _was_ he in love with Cerise as what Salem said? They weren't _that_ attached to one another... Were they? She's just tagging on in this mission so Tyrian and Watts can keep an eye on her. Only a hostage. He kept repeating that last part to himself, laying back down, bringing his large arms and wrapping them against Cerise, snuggling her and closed his eyes. Allowing himself to sleep along with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say here, hope y'all enjoyed this chapter!


	8. Forgive me, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK. I think there might be some more angst in this chapter than the other...we'll see. I feel so gosh darn happy writing these chapters and seeing people read this fic. My OC Cerise brings me so much joy and has been around me for so long. It's been what, three years since I've created her? Now look at this sweet new updated info and design on her! Just, ack ;w;

Cerise woke up sometime later after their _eventful_ night. She groaned in the bed and turned around to meet Tyrian's gaze, he was already awake and was staring at her, although something internally told her he was dazed out. He had a blank expression on his face to show he was zoned out. Cerise couldn't help but giggle, Tyrian _almost_ looked cute, almost. Hearing her giggle made him snap from his thoughts, even so as blushing a little from embarrassment. "Mornin'." Cerise yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning." Tyrian said back after a short pause. His mind is still spiraling from Salem and his conversation last night. It affected his mood, and it's trying to affect the way he's talking to Cerise. "Let's take a shower together, then we'll start on our next mission." He added, getting up with a groan and picking up Cerise like it was nothing. She squeaked and nodded, face flushed.

They walked to the bathroom, turned on the water, made sure it was in the right temperature and started to bathe. Cerise's back was facing Tyrian as he was washing her long hair. It reached down to her knees, her wings wrinkled in the warm water, and then he noticed something swishing side to side under her wings. His curiosity got the better of him and grabbed it. _"TyriAAaAn!"_ Cerise yelped, jumping up and causing her wings to fly open and whatever he grabbed puff up.

Tyrian looked down to notice he roughly grabbed Cerise's _tail_ , that he's never seen. Give it that her wings are folded down 90% of the time, hiding it from sight. It looked like a cat tail with fluff at the end. Her tail was fairly long, and had good range in motion, kind of like a prehensile tail possums have. He let go of Cerise's tail and apologized, "I-I'm sorry--" both of them were in a blushing mess.

"It's f-fine... Just don't do that again." Cerise stammers, looking at him. Her wings eventually folded back down, hiding her tail again.

"Since when did you have a _tail?"_ Tyrian couldn't help but ask, really astounded to figure that out much later.

"Uhhh...since the first time we've met? I guess since it's so thin it's pretty hard to see sometimes. Also doesn't help how big my wings are when they're not out and opened, since they...kinda _drag_ on the floor when folded back." Cerise laughed awkwardly. Her tail was pretty, sharing the same colors as her wings and hair. So, basically it's camouflaged in her own wings.

"Interesting." Tyrian grinned, fascinated from learning more about Cerise.

The two didn't take long showering and afterwards they were already dressed. Cerise made some more sandwiches, stocking up her bag full of them, making sure they had enough to survive off once they came back to Salem. Watts hadn't returned, as he was outside, doing something somewhere. Probably continuing his hacking abilities on Atlas, he already changed the temperature outside. From raining to full on _snow_. Tyrian and Cerise were outside, walking to their destination carefully, hoods covering their faces to not be seen by the robotic safety patrol.

Cerise shivered, the cold tensity increased, she complained to herself about why Watts _had_ to shut down the heating system in Atlas. Tyrian and her were running together, on their next part to cause harm. They spotted Robyn, they landed on the ground, and he antagonized the woman, "Robyn Hill, for such a little bird, you have quite the impact around here!" she shot an arrow towards his face. But Tyrian dodged with ease.

"Bringing _hope and a smile_ wherever you go!", Robyn shot another arrow, not winning these attacks still, as Tyrian caught it between his two fingers. "I find it... Upsetting." He began his crazed laugh, bringing out his weapons and running at her at full speed. However, he stopped when she shot an arrow that was connected to a piece of rope-like material, probably to bring him in. Tyrian dodged it yet again by hitting it with his gauntlet-like axes on his wrists, groaning in annoyance. Jumping back to land on his tail. Cerise stood there, watching everything happen.

"Sorry Callows, I really wanted to pummel you on my own, but the general insisted I share" Robyn sassed. Two huntsmen in the back appeared for her aid. Cerise gasped in silence, covering her mouth in shock. On the left of her, there stood _Qrow Branwen_. He's alive and well, new outfit and new attitude. She happily and silently thanked the Gods for allowing him to live on. Although she realized it was because the venom wasn't in that deep and he got the help he needed fast while she was away.

"Well, you're not the only one with a grudge." The man to her right spoke.

"You'll both have to get in line." Qrow added, pointing his weapon at Tyrian and Cerise. His silence hit the air when he realized _who_ it was that was standing next to Tyrian. _'Oh Gods...Cerise! She's alive! I'm so happy she's alive and well...but...but why is she so close to the enemy?'_ Qrow internally said to himself, not wanting to show emotion towards his friend in front of him. He had to concentrate on the enemy at hand.

"Tyrian Callows, you're under arrest", the man said, acting like he was in charge of this...encounter. Tyrian had enough and cackled, instantly jumping and attacking Qrow. Cerise moved her eyes away from the two men and stared back at Robyn.

To stop Robyn from hitting her or Tyrian, she began running in a zigzag and using her wings as a boost to headbutt and claw at Robyn, hoping in making the woman drop her weapon and leave Tyrian with some added room to fight just the two men alone. Cerise growled and kept on kicking and slashing at the woman, although it's been awhile since she's ever fought anyone, her tactics were rusty and weak. "Who are you!? I thought the serial killer hunted alone." Robyn groaned, she was hoping to add help in putting down Tyrian with Clover and Qrow. But having Cerise here made things difficult, the Xodiacian hissed and dodged each arrow the woman shot at her. Her wings glide her away with ease. "I'm not answering your questions!" Cerise roared, her own claws coming out, making her weapon longer and added more damage to each strike she landed on Robyn.

"You have no choice in the matter." Robyn ranted, elbowing her in the face when she got close.

Cerise hissed in pain and rubbed her eyes, the other woman thought that would be an easy opportunity to attack since her guard was out in the open. But she couldn't be any more wrong. With the Xodiacian's superhuman abilities, she used her other senses to feel around her. Cerise knew where Robyn would attack her with smell and hearing. And ducked under, using her long tail to grab one of her legs and threw her against the stone hard ground. Making her wheeze, Cerise chuckled, feeling good to be back in fighting again. "You thought you could attack me without my eyes open? Think again, I'm not human, and my reflexes are much faster than yours." She boasted, Robyn glared and jumped back up, kicking Cerise in the arms as they were held up as a shield.

Sliding back a little, Cerise growled and jumped up, using her claws on her feet to kick back at her, _hard_. Robyn choked as her aura shined to protect her. She rolled down onto the ground. Thinking Cerise was done fighting her, as Robyn was unmoving due to how much damage she took, she walked away. But that was farther from the truth, Robyn still had a little bit of a fight in her, and got back up to do one knock out. She heard her yelling and turned around, the feeling of being kicked in the stomach, making her gag and clutch her stomach in pain. She dropped to the floor and started breathing heavily.

Cerise looked up and cried out, reaching out a hand as she saw Tyrian being tangled in a wired arrow and was held up against the man who was unnamed yet. Tyrian was punched in the gut by Qrow and grew more angrier and leaped out to escape. He stood away from everyone and cackled maniacally. Robyn shot an arrow at him, and caught it with his teeth, the thing started to beep and it exploded in his face, his purple aura shined and he fell to the floor, he kept on laughing but was kicked in the face by her, "Where's that smile now?" she smirked.

"Tyrian!" Cerise called out, groaning as she stood up and slowly walked to his unconscious body. She placed her hands protectively on his body and hissed at the woman.

Robyn frowned and backed away a little, not wanting to fight the burgundy girl crouched in front of the enemy, as it looked like she was still recovering from that blow to the stomach, odd. "This is Clover, requesting prisoner transport. We have Tyrian Callows in custody." The man named Clover stated.

"Cerise..." Qrow began, walking to the poor wounded woman, he raised his arms up in defense as to not wanting to attack her or cause her more harm.

 _"Don't."_ She hissed, fangs barring, tears building up and threatening to fall over her cheeks, feeling overwhelmed seeing Qrow alive and well.

"I thought you were dead, I thought Tyrian _killed_ you, and you're here _protecting him_ , why?" Qrow couldn't help but yell, making Cerise flinch.

"I... I can't tell you. Just arrest me too, because I will _not_ say anything." Cerise cried out, unable to hold in her sadness and anger any longer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After giving in to being arrested by Qrow, they were now on an airship to lock them up. The whole ride was silent, until Qrow was tired of hearing silence so he hoped to have a decent conversation with Cerise, at least to try again to get something out of her. "Cerise... _please_ , talk to me." He started.

Cerise looked at him with a solemn expression, "Qrow, I already said what I had to say. I can't and will _not_ talk to you." she answered.

"But... How could you be _alive?_ I thought you were dead. Ruby and the rest were scared and worried sick for you." Qrow continued, not letting this conversation die right off the bat.

"Yes, I'm alive. I was used in... _certain_ ways of getting some information out of me, I said whatever I thought was important for Salem to know so I could live, happy?" Cerise spat, her heart pained to hear Ruby worrying about her.

"Why are you doing this?! I thought we were on the same side, I thought Ruby meant something to you." Qrow yelled, mixed emotions from hearing about this.

"I..." She breathed in, "She _still_ is important to me, but don't you see? I had no other choice in the matter!" her wings trying to flare up in furry, but was wrapped around in rope to stop her from escaping, she growled in frustration. "You don't understand how terrifying it is to be in Salem's presence. I was _petrified_ and couldn't think of something else to say or do. What do you want me to say? _I'm sorry?"_ Cerise cried, unable to hold it in anymore.

She felt guilty and terrible on the inside in having to expose her friends--nearly _family_ at this point to Salem in what they were planning on doing for this war. Cerise felt selfishness in the matter of betraying Qrow and the others. Could've there been another way in handling how she spoke to Salem in the past? Had there been another way to lie to Salem and give off false information to lead them into a possible trap. Or would that lead up to her demise. Although, surely there's no actual way into killing a Xodiacian, not without a certain way. But Salem and the others wouldn't have known that. So she would've been safe. So then...Cerise could've handled and survived the consequences into seeing Salem fail miserably. But would that mean she would ruthlessly murder her family in front of her to show just how dangerous this woman is.

Her mind was spiraling, and she had nothing else to say, and neither did Qrow at this point. He was shocked himself, he was hurt that Cerise went through so much while they were gone. Qrow wondered what specifically made her spill all what she had known about to the Queen. Was it really that bad? "Cerise... I..." Qrow tried to put words together and say them out loud, but was having a hard time doing that. "It's going to be okay." He tried to reason with her. But Cerise just shook her head and sniffed.

"No it's not..." She whimpered, looking down and refusing to look back up. Feeling ashamed and embarrassed that the reason why she gave in information to the Queen was because she didn't want her _cervix_ to be bruised and sore. That she rather keep her legs closed and not feel like a whore, sleeping with the enemies. But alas, she was _still_ sleeping with the enemy, but under different circumstances. And it was hard to realize that. Was Cerise getting attached to the person who kidnapped her, no... No she couldn't be. Their 'relationship' is nothing more than a booty call.

Tyrian was awake by this point, he stared between the two arguing, finding amusement of how their relationship turned sour. Out of nowhere Qrow got a radio call from Ruby, she sounded panicked. "Ironwood's declaring Martial Law and abandoning Mantle! Salem is coming, and he's going to use the staff to move Atlas. If we don't stop him, then Mantle's going to be des-" it cuts out as connection was lost.

Tyrian smirked at the news, looking at the huntsmen in hearing the bad news, everything was coming into place for Salem to destroy the entire world. Cerise's face was left blank, everything was going wrong, and she didn't know how to fix this, or even if it _could_ be fixed. She looked down and bit her lip. "Declaring Martial Law? We cannot let him do this." Robyn exclaimed.

Clover interrupted, trying to ease her worries away, "Ms. Hill, I'm sure the General understands the enormity of his--" a device chirps, distracting him from his little speech. There was a hologram that shined huntsmen saying 'WANTED' in bold red. He sighed and got up, walking to Qrow.

"Qrow, you should know that I've been asked to bring you in." Clover spoke.

Tyrian laughed, "A free ride and a show!" he sassed, Cerise rolled her eyes but used this opportunity to get out of these entrapments as the huntsmen were conversing with one another. They suddenly got a bit wired as Robyn didn't want Qrow to be arrested, Tyrian groaned in annoyance, "It's taking a very long time for this show to get to the good part." complaining that this drama was being too slow.

Qrow had enough, _"Shut. Up."_ he seethed.

Robyn looked down and argued with him, "He's right. Let's get this over with." she shot an arrow at Clover, missing it as he used his weapon to swat it away. Weapons started to clash together. The three huntsmen started to brawl it on. As they were distracted, both Cerise and Tyrian unhooked their cuffs from the bottom of the ship and he ran to the pilot, killing him instantly. Qrow saw this and yelled at Tyrian, asking why he was doing this. Tyrian just shrugged and yelled back, "The will of our Goddess!" and crashed the aircraft to snow.

Robyn yelled as she was slammed down into the ship, Cerise hung on tightly for a handle to keep her in place, clawing down on the floor, making the metal screech as her nails dug into them. The aircraft landed roughly, once it was on the ground, Cerise huffed and groaned, feeling sick with how terrible her head spun. "Ugh..." She gagged, unable to stand any longer from getting out of the aircraft and kneeled down to keep her head steady. She did _not_ want to throw up just yet.

Behind Cerise, the three huntsmen were battling, Qrow trying not to get caught and arrested by his apparent _dear friend,_ Clover. Tyrian was somewhere near the craft, but right now she just focused on herself, trying not to get too overwhelmed again. But that would be nearly impossible, would it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, didn't that escalate quickly :D Poor poor Cerise. She's so close to coming back, but things keep bringing her away to her family. How will she ever come back to them ;D
> 
> Also, I'm a bit worried about RWBY, they've been on a hiatus since sometime two months ago? And it's been stuck on episode 7 on Volume 8... It's just worrying me ;;
> 
> I'm going to wait until Volume 8 is finished, because fun fact y'all, I binge things fairly quickly. It took me three days to get from Volume 1 to Volume 7. And imagine how quickly it'll be with just a few episodes for Volume 8, it's just,,,ahh. If I do that I would feel unfinished and upset. I don't like watching animes or shows that are fairly new and wait until the seasons are done to binge. I just don't like having to watch then wait then watch on a repeating cycle, it bugs me. So I do apologize when I stop this fanfic until the hiatus is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, hello everyone! It's been a very long time since I've updated this story, and I'm currently in the midst of revamping it. Chapter 1 is finally finished, now onto the rest. This process won't take long, as I'm just changing Cerise's new name, some edits in her appearance, and overall how she spoke throughout the other chapters. She's not an innocent uwu baby anymore, but a coldhearted bitch at some points in her life LOL. 
> 
> I've also pulled each sentence together to make longer paragraphs, I really hated that old typing style, as it made the each chapter much more ridicously longer, so I squished them together, hopefully that doesn't bother anyone else! 
> 
> Anyways, I'm off to edit chapter 2! Hope y'all enjoyed it.


End file.
